Mire
by Cheryl W
Summary: Aragorn is injured in a mire. (no slash) Story is now Complete
1. Default Chapter

Mire  
  
By: Cheryl W.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with The Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Author's Note: I was in the mood for some harm/comfort/angst and so this story got its beginnings. (I seem to get in those moods a lot.) I have received permission from Cassia and Siobhan to make vague references to their wonderful stories. This story is considered AU because, though the movie indicated a prior friendship between Legolas and Aragorn, the books did not.   
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
'The stag is laughing at me,' Aragorn darkly thought as he limped back to the meeting spot he had arranged with Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir. He had set out to ensnare the stag but the stag had lead the chase into the mire and it was Aragorn who found himself ensnared.  
  
'No elf would have twisted his ankle in the muddy mire, lost his footing and sank into the mud only to have a spike of wood bury itself into his thigh. No, only a clumsy human could be so foolish.'  
  
He flinched in shame as he recalled the cry of agony that had escaped him, sending the watching stag into a frightened run. Gratitude had swept though him when no elves surrounded him at his cry. He needed no spectators to his humiliating scene.   
  
With much pain and effort, Aragorn had extricated himself from both the spike of wood and the mire. Collapsing on sure ground, his breath ragged, he turned his healer eyes onto the wound. It was a deep wound that bled freely and pained him greatly. 'Stupid Dunedain,' he cursed himself as he wrapped his spare shirt tightly around the wound and tied it into place. Then he lay back on the ground, gathering his strength for the trek to the meeting spot and the journey back to Rivendell.  
  
Now as he neared the rendezvous point, his mind was decided. He would not mention his clumsy accident to his companions, would not prove to them, once again, that he was not worthy to be in their company, let alone have the honor of being called brother and friend. No, he would hide his well-deserved injury and tend to it himself this afternoon back in Rivendell.  
  
Upon hearing Legolas' and his brother's voices, Aragorn buttoned up the bottom of his overcoat, concealing his wrapped knee. Forcing the limp that had been prominent with his every step to disappear, Aragorn joined his fellow hunters.  
  
The three elves' eyes all alighted on Aragorn and he worried that their keen eyesight would see through his ruse.  
  
"I don't see that stag upon your shoulder, Estel?" Elrohir taunted.  
  
With relief, Aragorn countered, "Nor do I see it's carcass burdening you. Any of you."  
  
"I had no wish to carry it the long distance to home," Elladan retorted as if the outcome was totally of his planning.  
  
"Yes and my father told me to never out hunt my hosts," Legolas explained.  
  
"You are terrible liars... and hunters, it would seem," Aragorn accused with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow that stag will be mine," Elrohir boasted as he put an arm around Estel's shoulders and steered his brother toward the path that lead to Rivendell.  
  
Normally, Aragorn welcomed his brother's touch but within Elrohir's grasp, he was forced to match the elf's tireless pace. At each step, agony tore up Aragorn's leg and throughout his body. But he allowed no pain to register nor his steps to falter. However, when Elrohir pulled his arm from his shoulder and turned his attention toward Elladan his relief was scarcely concealed.  
  
Hoping to be nonchalant, Aragorn slowed his pace, allowing his brothers to take up the lead. He fell into step with Legolas, shooting a sideways look to see if his best friend detected that anything was amiss. Aragorn almost groaned as Legolas' eyes rested on him intently.  
  
In an effort to distract his friend from his inspection, Aragorn began a familiar topic with the wood elf. "So, what did you have to promise your father this time so that he would allow you to visit me?"  
  
But Legolas was not to be sidetracked from his building concern. He knew his best friend well, even though every time Strider returned from the rangers he had changed a little more. However, his friend had not changed so much that he could not sense when Aragorn was concealing something from him.  
  
With stark forwardness, Legolas demanded lowly, so that the twins would not overhear, "What are you concealing from me, Aragorn?", his expression dark with concern.  
  
An elvish curse sprang to Aragorn's mind. 'I should have known better than to try to conceal anything from Legolas. And if he senses something amiss, it won't be long before my brothers do as well.'  
  
Lying seemed a valid choice...until Aragorn's eyes met Legolas' worried look. No, he could not offer up an out and out lie...not to Legolas nor to his brothers. But there were many courses of action between lying and telling the truth.   
  
With true chagrin Aragorn confessed, "I was bested by that stag," his eyes forward on the path.  
  
"We all were," Legolas stated briskly as if that was oblivious. He drew in a breath to demand that his friend reveal the true matter he was concealing from him but Aragorn spoke first.  
  
"If I had only cut him off before he reached the mire," Aragorn bit out, again cursing his foolishness at letting the stag taunt him into venturing into the bog.  
  
In Aragorn's bitterness, his voice had reached his brothers' ears. Instantaneously, as if it were a choreographed move, Elladan and Elrohir swung around to face their human brother.   
  
"Mire?!" Elladan exclaimed as Aragorn and Legolas halted in direct reaction to the wall the twins posed in their path. Elladan's eyes bore into his little brother's, "Tell me you did not enter the mire, Estel?!"   
  
Before Aragorn could even think of his answer, Elrohir demanded, his eyes intently searing into Aragorn's, "Did you get hurt, Estel?!"  
  
Aragorn met his brothers' looks with a set jaw. They had backed him into a corner with their direct questions. He had yet to determine if he would tell a white lie or the truth.   
  
In the end, he didn't need to make a moral decision. His set jaw and silence had answered for him.  
  
"Oh Valar!" Elladan breathed in anguish and then the next second he was attempting to pull open Aragorn's coat, intent upon looking for a wound on his brother's body.  
  
Indignantly, Aragorn stepped back from his brother's grasp, "I am not a child, Elladan," his voice gave a warning of steel.  
  
Elrohir came face to face with Aragorn. "What you are, is our brother. So you will have to pardon our concern. Now answer and answer truthfully," the elf's voice held more stern reprimand than Aragorn had heard from his brother in a very long time. "Did you suffer an injury, Estel?"  
  
With a sigh of defeat, Aragorn confessed, his self-disgust evident, "I followed the stag into the mire and I stumbled upon the remains of a tree trunk."  
  
Without preamble, Legolas pulled out one of his knives and sliced off the bottom buttons of Aragorn's coat that had been keeping the coat closed. Before Aragorn could do more than give a cry of shocked outrage at the damage to his favorite coat, Legolas pulled open his friend's coat and revealed the blood soaked shirt that wound around Aragorn's thigh.  
  
TBC   
  
********************************  
  
I would love to hear what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

Mire  
  
By: Cheryl W.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with The Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.   
  
Replies to Reviews are at the bottom of this story.  
  
Now back to our story ...(I love saying that!)  
  
*********************************8  
  
Chapter 2  
  
At the sight of the blood seeping from his brother's wound, Elladan cursed, "Oh Eru!" Immediately Elladan dropped down to kneel before Aragorn and began to untie the makeshift bandage.  
  
"Stop, Elladan. It's fine until we reach home," Aragorn protested as he tried to step back from his brother's ministrations only to run into Legolas who stood behind him, blocking off that escape.  
  
Aragorn's actions did not even delay Elladan, for an instant later the injury was revealed. Scowling at the bloody wound, Elladan snatched the knife that still dangled, forgotten from Legolas's hand. Without warning, he cut a slit in Aragorn's pant leg to better view the injury.   
  
"You owe me new clothing!" Aragorn protested, appalled at the abuse his attire was suffering.  
  
But any further protest died in Aragorn's throat as his big brother's angry eyes shot up to meet his. "You will be blessed if you do not need a new leg!" Elladan bit out, his worry morphing into fury. "Why did you keep this hidden from us?! What prideful, foolish, suicidal thought made you remain silent?!"  
  
Anger surged through Aragorn, his voice was deadly and quiet as his eyes bore into Elladan's. "Do not mistake me for the boy I once was. I make my own way in this world. I need no "protectors" or "advisors"."  
  
Elrohir, who had stood silently behind the kneeling Elladan, lifted his eyes from Aragorn's bleeding thigh to his human brother's face. "And what of brothers?" he challenged before nodding to Legolas, "Of friends? Do you also have no need for them?"  
  
Sensing Elrohir's trap, Aragorn did not answer but stated, "I do not need to be coddled. I can take care of myself."  
  
But an instant later, Aragorn cried out in agony and started to crumble to the ground. Swiftly, Legolas wrapped his arm around his friend's waist and held him securely against his chest.  
  
Elladan released his painful grip on Aragorn's wound and stood to be toe to toe with his youngest brother. "Your body begs to differ with you, ranger." The bite of his words not lost on any of the group.  
  
A dark look covered Aragorn's features. "It is so easy for you to stand there and judge me and my human frailty." He struggled to pull from Legolas' grasp and when Legolas didn't release his hold, Aragorn's eyes met Legolas's with a challenge. Reluctantly, Legolas released his supportive hold on his friend.  
  
Elladan was shocked at Aragorn's words and was going to refute them but Aragorn never gave him the chance.  
  
"You do not know the burden of mortality," Aragorn stated, daring any of the immortals to deny it.  
  
Legolas now stood in front of his best friend and broke his long held silence, "But we know your worth to us." His eyes darkened with anger, "I had foolishly thought that your time among men would have made you realize the tenuous grip mortals have on life... that you have. And I believed that knowledge would make you safe guard your own life...as I would safe guard it. Today you have proven that you still value your life but a little. Or maybe you falsely believe your grasp on life is more tenacious than the rest of your mortal brethren?"  
  
Aragorn's jaw clenched in fury and it was a moment before he could manage speech. At first his words bitter and quiet, "Nay, I have been taught well the frailty and the fate of all men, Legolas." Then a strange light sprang to his eyes and his tone turned both mocking and full of awe. "I wonder that you bothered to befriend a mortal. It would have faired you better to take me on as a pet, knowing, as you do, that my presence in your life will be brief and not long remembered by you after I have died."  
  
With barely leashed fury, Legolas seized onto Aragorn's coat lapels and yanked the human in front of him. "Why do you speak to me like this?! With these lies?!"  
  
But Aragorn calmly met his elven friend's furious gaze, "But they are not lies. Five hundred years from now, I will be long died and you will keep but the memory of me. In two thousand years, I will be just a faint recollection of a time when you thought it would be a novel concept to have a human friend. In ten thousand years, you will not even remember I existed. Maybe it is the truth of my words that angers you, my friend."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir stood stunned, having never before witnessed a harsh word between the best friends who seemed closer to being brothers. Before, it seemed as if Legolas was holding back his anger from turning physical, but now at their little brother's words, they watched as agonizing grief stole over Legolas's very soul. A grief that gripped both twins just as firmly.  
  
For a time Legolas said nothing but stared into his best friend's steady gaze. Then with sorrow, he released his grip on Aragorn's coat and let his hands drop listlessly to his sides.  
  
Aragorn's breath caught as he watched tears well up in his friend's eyes and gracefully streaked down his beautiful elven face. Aragorn opened his mouth to try and undo the harm he had inflicted but before he could even decide what to say, Legolas turned from him and walked into the woods.  
  
Looking to his brothers for support, Aragorn cursed himself as he saw that tears also tracked down their cheeks. "Would you have the lie remain between us?!" he painfully rebuked, his voice soft with anguish. "You are elves, I am a man. I am not your equal!"  
  
Elrohir sadly implored as his eyes met his human brother's, "Sweet Eru, Estel! You are Legolas's friend and our brother! Not our competition!!! We, none of us, care what blood flows through your veins...we never have and we never will."  
  
Before Aragorn could refute that, Elladan stepped before him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Enough. I must tend to your wound so we can be on our way. Now, sit," he ordered as he guided a protesting Aragorn to a log and forced him to take a seat upon it.  
  
"I told you, I can tend to it at home," Aragorn argued but Elladan paid him no heed as he knelt before him.  
  
With no prompting, Elrohir had ripped away a piece of his shirt, wetted it with water from his bottle and handed the wet strip of cloth to Elladan. Immediately, Elladan began to try and cleanse the wound.  
  
Stiffening in agony at his brother's, albeit gentle, ministrations, Aragorn clamped his jaw shut, unwilling to let a cry of weakness escape. But a moment later a searing pain shot up Aragorn's leg. He cried out in pain and jerked away from his brother's touch. Holding up a hand to ward off anymore "assistance", Aragorn tried to conquer the pain that still seared along his nerves.  
  
Squatting down beside Elladan, Elrohir, with concern as he witnessed the agony Estel felt, demanded of his older brother, "His wound is bad, is it not?!"  
  
Tearing his concerned look from Estel, Elladan met his elven brother's worried look, "The wood splintered into the wound and the wound itself is deep."  
  
Legolas, having heard his best friend's cry of agony, had sprinted back towards Aragorn. However, he did not rejoin his three companions but watched them from his spot in the forest. He heard Elladan's description of the wound and he shut his eyes in anguish and worry.  
  
"I can do nothing out here but rewrap it to stop the bleeding," Elladan announced and Legolas watched as the elf, using Aragorn's original bandage, began to wind the fabric of the shirt around the wound.  
  
Having managed his agony, Aragorn allowed his brother's ministration but growled, "I had it wrapped, Elladan."  
  
With his head down, tying the bandage and securing it in place, Elladan breathed with pain, "I am sorry, Estel." His task done, he raised his eyes to Aragorn's. "I am sorry that our concern, our love for you is so unwelcome."  
  
Aragorn clenched his jaw in anger and anguish. Without another word Elladan stood up and walked a few steps up the trail, his back to his brothers.  
  
Elrohir tracked his brother's movements before refocusing on Estel, who was pushing himself to his feet. Immediately Elrohir wrapped his arm around Estel's waist to aid him.  
  
Aragorn shot a look of displeasure at Elrohir. "I am not so weak, though human I may be. I can walk unaided." And he pulled from Elrohir's grasp.  
  
"Oh for Valar sake!" Elladan yelled as he stalked back to stand before Aragorn. "Estel! No matter what race you claim as your own, elf, man or dwarf, the wound is bad!"  
  
"I have had much worse and survived it on my own!" Aragorn shouted back, and Elladan and Elrohir recognized the ring of truth of his words. Grief swept through the elven brothers' hearts. They had not been there to protect their youngest brother from harm, nor even there to tend to his injuries these past five years.  
  
Seeing his brothers' reactions were further anguish, Aragorn shook his head in defeat. He would never be his brothers' equal. With surprise, he saw Legolas step from the woods behind his brothers and approach the threesome.  
  
Legolas could bear no more. No more words, no more anguish and no more delays in seeing his friend's wound properly tended to. Determinedly he stepped between Elladan and Elrohir, strode to Aragorn and with a graceful unforeseen motion, swept the human over his shoulders and began to walk to Rivendell.  
  
"Put me down!" Aragorn demanded, struggling to dislodge himself from Legolas's shoulders. But the elf's strength easily overrode Aragorn's, keeping the human firmly in place as if his attempts were but that of a child's.  
  
"Be still, Aragorn," Legolas ordered, tightening his grip on his friend's arm and uninjured leg. "I am not putting you down so save your strength."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir trailed behind Legolas, relief and even humor entering their eyes as they watched their very unwilling brother being carried to Rivendell by his best friend. Leave it to Legolas to forego talk and take action when it came to their little brother's well being.  
  
Draped over Legolas's shoulders like the very stag he had sought, Aragorn fumed in angry humiliation. Again he tried to pull his arm and leg free from Legolas' steely grip but it was hopeless. He could not match the elf's strength. "I am not a child, Legolas! I will not be carried like one!" he growled in the elf's ear.  
  
Legolas, for the first time since scooping up his burden, looked to Aragorn. "I know you are no child, Aragorn. But you are injured..." at Aragorn's look of protest, Legolas continued, "nay, do not deny what we all know. I will not allow you to walk on that leg and cause further pain and injury to yourself because of your misplaced pride."  
  
"Pride?!" Aragorn scoffed. "Dangling over you shoulder like a stag, I have no pride left!"  
  
Legolas could not hold back his smirk at his friend's allegory. And he could hear the snickers of Elladan and Elrohir behind him.   
  
"Tell them not to laugh at me!" Aragorn threatened and Legolas knew to whom he indicated.  
  
Spinning on his heels, Legolas faced the twins and said to Aragorn, "Tell them yourself, if you think it will do any good."  
  
Raising his head as far as he could within Legolas' grasp, Aragorn seared his hardened gaze into his brothers. "The next elf that laughs will be the prey I seek on my next hunt."  
  
For their part, the twins tried in earnest to wipe the smiles from their faces but could not hide the mirth that still lingered in their eyes. Being ever grateful for this small moment of levity in the situation.  
  
Before Aragorn could offer up another threat, Legolas had turned around and again maneuvered through the trail to Rivendell.  
  
For long moments, Aragorn remained silent and still, however Legolas knew it was but a lull in the storm. The protest came again although this time the tone held logic instead of anger.  
  
"You can put me down, Legolas. I can walk," Aragorn calmly entreated.  
  
"No," was Legolas' short, firm reply.  
  
"You know how my brothers exaggerate any injury of mine. It truly is not serious." Aragorn watched his friend's face remain impassive and suddenly his frustration returned. How was he to speak of his strength when he hung about his friend's neck like a broken toy. "I could walk with your aid," he relented, earning him a smirk from the prince.  
  
"No, Aragorn," Legolas replied with a laugh.  
  
With a sigh, Aragorn accepted his fate. "Alright but when we reach Rivendell I must be able to walk."  
  
Legolas shook his head, "You act as if you are in control. You are not, my friend."  
  
"Please, Legolas," Aragorn solemnly requested, earning him a sharp look from his friend. Their eyes held as Aragorn implored, "Can you not leave me with some dignity? I have struggled to be respected as an adult..as a human, will you ruin that for me?"   
  
Tearing his look from his friend's pained features, Legolas focused on the trail. After a moment he silently relented, "Alright, I will help you walk into Rivendell."  
  
"Promise?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Yes," and Legolas met his friend's silver gaze, "I promise, Aragorn."  
  
Before long, the graceful motion of the elf's gait lured Aragorn into sleep. Sensing their brother's state, Elladan and Elrohir came to flank Legolas, each quietly studying Estel with concern.  
  
"He rests only," Legolas answered the unspoken question so softly that only their elven ears allowed them to hear it. With relief, the twins both sighed, their identical antics earning them a smirk from Legolas.  
  
"I can carry him, Legolas," Elladan offered just as softly, his look imploring.  
  
But Legolas unconsciously tightened his hold on his best friend. "He is no burden to me."  
  
Knowing the words to be a gentle but firm refusal, Elladan pressed, "It is another hour's walk home."  
  
Meeting Aragorn's oldest brother's eyes, Legolas made his decision inflexible, "I will carry him to Rivendell, Elladan."  
  
Letting his own guilt distort his reason, Elrohir saw Legolas' refusal as a judgment. "You blame us for Estel's injury," which was more an anguished statement than a question. Elladan swung his look from Elrohir's face to Legolas', now with the same question for the prince.  
  
"No, I do not," Legolas scoffed but he faced neither twin.  
  
"Yes, you do and you are not wrong," Elladan replied sadly. "I should have realized we neared the mire and kept Estel from that cursed trap."  
  
"No, I forgot about the mire and I told Estel to go that way," Elrohir disputed.  
  
"Enough," Legolas ordered his voice stern though not above a whisper, ever mindful of the sleeping man he carried. He shot a look to each twin, "There is no fault, no blame. Some injuries happen without cause or warning. All that matters now is seeing that Aragorn is healed."  
  
A denial and an encompassing worry seemed to seep from both twins but they nodded with agreement to Legolas's words and the elves again traveled in silence.  
  
With increasing worry, Legolas felt the growing heat emanating from Aragorn. A fever was latching onto the injured human. But the prince said nothing of this fact to Aragorn's two brothers. They could do nothing to help their brother, just as Legolas himself could do nothing but press onto Rivendell.  
  
******************************  
  
TBC  
  
And as always..I'ld love to hear what you think!  
  
*************************  
  
Gemstone: Thank you for being the first one to review my story! It's that first review that sets the tone and I appreciate your kind words! And yes, I too love when the twins go all "big brother" on Estel. It's so cute!  
  
Sarah: Thank you for your kind review! And I'm all about warm fuzzy feelings 'cause I love the chance to go "how sweet!".  
  
Star-Stallion: Thank you for your praise. I'm so glad you think I'm being true to the characters. I really struggle hard with that.  
  
Bill the Pony2: I'm overwhelmed that you are considering putting this on your favorite list!! I'll try hard to earn your loyalty.   
  
Lina Skye: Thank you for your review! And I'm glad you are appreciating Aragorn's clumsiness (I think that's sexy too!!!).  
  
Artaniel: Thank you for your praise! And I too LOVE when the character's I love get injured (hence why I write such injury laden stories!) My family has practically paid me NOT to put them in one of my stories (I think they fear for their very lives!).  
  
Grumpy: Thanks for your encouragement! And I too have become very attracted to Aragorn's coat...or is it just him in the coat?!  
  
Daniela: I really appreciate your email! (Also thanks for your very kind words about my other story "Destiny" I'll try to work on the second chapter for that story.)  
  
Cassia: A huge thank you for letting me reference your wonderful Mellon stories and for your encouragement!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Thank you for the compliment! And, because I didn't want to be gutted like a fish, here's the next chapter like you ordered ..I mean pleaded?!.  
  
Leggy-stinks: Thanks for your review! And I would pity Aragorn if I wasn't so busy hurting him.   
  
Websterans: Thank you for your encouragement! I hope you like this chapter.  
  
Athelassa: Thanks for the hug and the review! I'm really happy that you like my writing style! And I agree, there are too few stories that hurt Aragorn, hence why I decided to pen my own. (Which goes back to my belief that "What Cheryl wants, Cheryl gets...even if she has to create it herself!)  
  
************************************ 


	3. Chapter 3

Mire  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Replies to Reviews are at the bottom of this story.  
  
I'm rushing to put this on ffnet over my lunch break at home because I'm trying hard to not let you hanging for long...and of course I'm dying to know what you think of this next chapter!  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Relief surged through Legolas with the knowledge that Rivendell's gates were but around the next bend. Coming to a halt, he looked at Aragorn's pale, still face. It would have been so easy to carry his sleeping friend into Rivendell, take him directly to his bed and beckon Elrond to his son's side to begin his healing ministrations even before Aragorn could fully awake to offer up his resistance. Yes, it would have been so easy had he not made that promise to Aragorn.  
  
"Why do you stop?" Elladan said, his eyes worriedly fixed on his brother's listless form. "I can carry him home if you can not."  
  
But with resolve, Legolas met the other elf's eyes and shook his head, "No, I made him a promise." Then Legolas turned his look again upon Aragorn's ashen face and beckoned gently with a tone only slightly above a whisper, "Aragorn, we have reached the gates of your home."  
  
A moan was Aragorn's initial response but as the pain reawaken in his body and mind, his eyes opened to meet Legolas's.  
  
"You are almost home, my friend," Legolas reassured with a smile, vainly hoping that Aragorn had forgotten or would, even now, abandoned his earlier request to walk of his own accord into Rivendell.  
  
Shaking the haze from his brain, Aragorn ordered, his voice thick with sleep and a shard of pain, "Put me down."  
  
Sighing with defeat, Legolas gently placed Aragorn on his feet even as he shifted his grip to securely wrap around Aragorn's waist.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elrohir demanded, immediately rushing to Aragorn's other side and griping his brother's arm.  
  
Legolas steadily met the other elf's eyes, "I gave my word that he could walk into his home," his voice clearly announcing that he would see the promise fulfilled, regardless of the brothers' feelings on the matter.  
  
"He can not walk!" Elladan incredulously rebuked, stepping in front of Legolas with a look of anger.  
  
"Yes, I can," Aragorn stated, his fever bright eyes lancing into his older brother's.   
  
It was Elrohir who retorted gently, "Estel, you have nothing to prove to us, to father, to anyone."  
  
"I know I can not prove myself to be equal to an elf but I can prove that I am not without strength or dignity," Aragorn rallied back to his elven brother's words, untangling himself from Elrohir's grasp but making no move to remove Legolas's supportive hold.  
  
Before his brothers could find the words to reply, Aragorn began to walk to Rivendell's gates with Legolas' support. Every step with his injured leg was agony but Aragorn did not falter. He would not let his human frailty be exhibited here in all its disgrace.  
  
Reaching the gates of his childhood home, Aragorn halted his progression. Without warning, he pulled away from Legolas and limped out of the elf's grasp.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas protested as he stepped forward to reclaim his support of his friend.   
  
But Aragorn put his hand on his elven friend's chest, halting his advance. "I will be alright, Legolas. I can make it unaided to my room."  
  
"No you can not!" Elladan stated, stepping toward his brother, ready to enforce his aid. To Elladan's surpise, Legolas raised his arm, barring his progress. "Legolas!?" he began in confusion but the prince's eyes remained fixed on the ranger's.  
  
"I gave my word," Legolas solemnly announced and saw relief and gratitude flicker in his best friend's eyes. Turning to his friend's brothers, Legolas stated, "He must be allowed to do this."  
  
"And why is that?" Elrohir sighed back.  
  
Legolas was about to answer but Aragorn spoke instead, drawing all eyes on him.  
  
"Because there can be no hope without faith. And if none of you have faith in me..." he let the rest of his thoughts fade to silence. The three elves seemed to flinch at the man's words, their hearts pierced with the sorrow and doubt they saw in his eyes. He was to be the hope of Middle Earth...his burden was hard enough to bear without their lack of faith lessening his tenuous conviction of his destiny.   
  
Gently Elladan said as he met Aragorn's gaze, "Lead on, Estel. We will follow you."  
  
A twinge of a smile flitted across Aragorn's face before he turned on his heel and began to slowly, painfully yet steadily walk through the gates of his home with three elves protectively flanking him.  
  
  
  
Upon entering through the doors of the Last Homely House, Aragorn showed no signs of suffering a severe injury or of any weakness. His companions marveled at his determination even as they worried what price his body would demand for his brave deception. They spoke none of these concerns even as they flanked the ranger, a sight very familiar to the elves in Rivendell. Even the sharp eyes that watched them could not detect the blood soaked leg hiding behind the ranger's long coat nor any hesitation in the ranger's steps nor any pain in the silver eyes.  
  
No, Strider the ranger was very good at concealing weakness and projecting strength. And he was determined that the stairs that led to his room would not break his façade. Step by agonizing step, he ascended the stairs, ignoring his companions' protests and brushed off their supportive holds, maintaining a white knuckled grip on the staircase's railing to ensure that his legs would not crumble under the strain.  
  
But, however well Strider the ranger could conceal his weakness, Estel, the son of Elrond, had never been able to hide any hurts from his father. And as Elrond appeared at the top landing, Estel's head snapped up as if he knew he was caught. For indeed, caught he was.  
  
Straightening away from the railing that he had begun to lean more heavily upon with every step, Aragorn tried to snuff out the pain that was clamoring through his body. It wasn't that he thought he could keep the knowledge of his injury from his father, not with Elladan and Elrohir here. No, all he hoped was that he could retain some of his hard won respect.  
  
But Elrond needed no confession to know his youngest son was injured. Immediately he negotiated the stairs to his son's side and wrapped his arm around his son's waist. "Come, let's get you to your room."  
  
Aragorn shot an argumentative look to Elrond and was about to insist he could walk unaided. But Elrond put his hand on his son's chest and softly questioned, "Rangers give aid to all in need. Can not a ranger then allow others to return that favor?"  
  
Aragorn looked away from his father's gaze as the words burned into his brain. When he again faced Elrond, he dismantled the foolish pride that had convinced him that as a ranger he would not need or could not accept help... from anyone. "I accept your aid ... if it is still offered," he yielded with a touch of stiff diplomacy. At Aragorn's words, three distinct sighs of relief emanated from the elves that stood behind the ranger, sighs that Aragorn purposefully chose to ignore.   
  
A smile grew on Elrond's lips though his eyes grew darker with worry. "You know the aid is still offered," he scoffed with affection and together, father and son began to ascend the stairs. "It will always be offered," Elrond solemnly promised as he looked with love to his human son. But Aragorn did not let his eyes stray from the staircase and only the tight set of his jaw indicated to Elrond that his words had been heard.  
  
Unease grew in Elrond but he let Aragorn's silence go unchallenged. Finally they reached the top of the stairs and began the walk down the hallway to Aragorn's room. Elladan and Elrohir skirted around the slow moving father and son and slipped into the room to prepare it for it's injured owner's return.  
  
By the time Elrond and Aragorn reached the room, the door was open, a wide path was cleared to the bed, the sheets were pulled back and a bowl of water sat on the stand beside the bed. Gently, Elrond helped Aragorn sit on the bed.  
  
Straight away Elrond pulled open Aragorn's coat. It took him a moment to temper his raging emotions as he saw the blood seeping from his son's leg. "What happened?" he quietly asked as he shot a look to his son, his healer hands already loosening the make shift bandage.   
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas stood behind Elrond, their own worry thick in the air, almost overloading Elrond's own struggle to remain calm. Legolas opened his mouth to answer Elrond's question but Elladan clamped his hand over the prince's mouth. Legolas turned questioning eyes upon the twins. Both of Elrond's elvish sons were vigorously shaking their heads and jerking them toward their youngest brother. Legolas needed to realize that the question had been addressed to Aragorn and that Elrond would only accept a reply by his son. The twins had learned this lesson, though not quickly or with good grace.  
  
Interpreting their actions, Legolas nodded his understanding and was released from Elladan's hold. Instantly all their eyes drifted back to rest on Aragorn, wondering what his answer to his father would be.  
  
By now Elrond had unwrapped the shirt and laid the wound bare to his sight. He scowled darkly. With new steel in his voice, he looked up to Aragorn and demanded, "What happened, Estel?"  
  
Aragorn swallowed down a sigh. He could do nothing but weather this storm with the truth. "I chased a stag into the mire, stumbled, and landed on the shards of a tree trunk."  
  
At the word "mire", Elrond's breath caught. "Mire?" he echoed when his son had finished his confession. Immediately Elrond turned his head to look at his two elven sons, seeking confirmation of Estel's statement, shock and concern clouding his eyes.  
  
But Elladan mistook the look for a reprimand. "I know, it is my fault. I should have realized we drew near to the mire. I should not have allowed the hunting party to be divided."  
  
Three protests rose at his words.  
  
Elrohir insisted, "No, the fault lies with me. I suggested that we try to trap the stag between us."  
  
Even as Legolas offered, "I should have stayed with Aragorn, instead of taunting him with my boasts that I would be the one to run the stag to ground."  
  
But it was Aragorn's frustrated words that drew all four elves's attention to him. "Stop taking responsibility for my weakness! All of you!" Silence filled the room and Aragorn bitterly confessed, "I am a clumsy human. I stumbled. There is no darker thing at work."  
  
Elrond's face darkened, "I wish that were true, my son." After a moment he qualified, his voice bitter and full of worry, "The mire is cursed."  
  
Aragorn sought more of an explanation but his father had again set his full attention to the wound. "You do not need to make the mire cursed to ease my pride," he said hoping to draw a response from his father.  
  
But it was Elrohir who took the bait. "It has claimed nine lives, Estel. I would say that qualifies it as being cursed," his fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Let me guess," Aragorn countered, "nine foolish human lives? My kind thinks nothing of trespassing," his scorn at his human brethren unveiled.  
  
Elladan met Aragorn's eyes, "No, Estel. The nine were elves." This earned him startled looks from both Aragorn and Legolas.  
  
"How?" Legolas asked before Aragorn could.  
  
Elrond surprised the group by taking up the tale, "They entered the mire and either became trapped, suffered an injury or became ill." He looked up from his inspection of the wound and unflinchingly met his injured son's pained eyes. "That is why we must tend to this wound with extreme care." His look turned stern, "You will not disobey any of my orders. Is that understood, Estel?"  
  
At Aragorn's look of protest, Elrond gripped his son's shoulder tightly, 'You will give me your word, my son. I will accept nothing less."  
  
Aragorn had never seen his father's look so fierce. "I will," he replied, entirely too quickly for belief.  
  
Surprisingly, a knowing smile sprang to Elrond's lips,"I want your word, Estel. Now."  
  
Opening his mouth to offer up a protest, Aragorn's eyes met with the flinty eyes of four elves and he conceded defeat. "Alright, you have my word. I will obey your wishes."  
  
A collective sigh escaped the younger elves and Elrond let a relieved look flicker briefly in his eyes. "Now let's tend to your latest hurt," he gently said to his youngest son. Turning to Elladan and Elrohir, he sent them off to retrieve his instruments and herbs from the healer's wing.  
  
TBC  
  
I'ld love to hear what you think about the story and this chapter!   
  
*************************************  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Athelassa: I'm glad you liked the dialogue about Aragorn's mortality. I just keep thinking how tough it has to be for him being a mortal among immortals. And on top of that, the elves are stronger, faster and more graceful than he is...no fair!!! By the way, if you ever translate any of your stories into English, I'ld love to read them!  
  
Randomramblings: Thanks for your review! I hope the story remains interesting to you. And that's cool that your name's Cheryl W, there really are too few of us Cheryls in the world..we definitely have to stick together!  
  
Bill the Pony2: I've very touched that I made it to your favorites list!!! I'm glad you liked chapter 2 (I hope you like chapter 3 too?! I really want to know what you think!) I guess I didn't necessarily think of chapter 2 as being a cliffie but since you said it was...I took mercy on you and am posting chapter 3 sooner than I was planning on it..though I think this chapter is definitely a cliffie. (Sorry)  
  
Marbienl: Thanks for coming back and reviewing my story even though ffnet made it a challenge! And I'm glad you like my story and that you are a real sucker for Estel pain because so am I. (Why do we torture the ones we love?! ) And as you saw in this chapter Estel is in for a time of it. I really appreciate that you pointed out the sentence you liked. Sometimes I think I'm really out there and losing my audience with the weird things I have the characters say!  
  
Grumpy: I'm glad I didn't disappoint you with Chapter 2. And yes, I think Strider's taken quite the abuse already and it's showing in his attitude. ( I mean first it was the mire, then it was the desecration of his coat, then his pants ..how much can the man take?!) As for the twins...I love when they hover and do their big brother taking care of little brother routine.  
  
Gemstone: Thanks for reading chapter 2 and reviewing! And I love the old blame game..especially when it's all about protecting Estel. As for Estel's learning from his mistakes, I think all big brothers try to give their advice to their young siblings hoping they won't make the same mistakes. (I don't think that logic works on Estel, though, he loves life too much and tries to experience everything first hand.  
  
Tychen: Thanks for the encouragement/tantrum/begging. And yes, it's working! I actually posted this sooner than I thought I could. I strongly react to incentives...like begging and tantrums and especially to reviews.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Since you seemed in dire need of chapter 3, I tried to post it as soon as I could. (But I fear chapter 3 will not long satisfy you...it's kinda a cliffie) However, Chapter 4, well that's probably a cliffie too, but it will be a longer chapter?! Does that help?!   
  
Star-Stallion: I'm relieved to hear that I haven't crossed the line with the characterization or the argument scene. I wanted it to be believable but not over the top, sentimental but not sappy. As for Legolas and Aragorn's friendship, I think you pegged it. They are both proud but they'd die for one another.   
  
Daniela: Thanks for taking the time to review and email me about Chapter 2. And I agree, Aragorn doesn't get much respect from the elves in his life, love yes, respect no. They never seem to accept him as an adult, a leader of men, a candidate for the throne and that bothers me as well! And I'm really glad that I expressed Aragorn's feelings ..what were your words "beautifully and clearly" (Wow! I'm blushing! Thanks for the awesome compliment!) Please let me know what you think of Chapter 3!  
  
Vampy2k: I checked my emails right before I posted this chapter and low and behold...there was your kind review! Thanks so much for your interest in my story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mire  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Replies to Reviews are at the bottom of this chapter.  
  
This chapter's a little longer than the rest but I don't think you'll complain. And I'm getting it posted ahead of my original schedule because...well, because you guys are spoiling me with such great reviews that I decided you needed to be spoiled too! (I hope you don't mind being spoiled...you don't right? 'Cause, I mean, if you do I can wait a good long while to post the next chapter.)  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Without hesitation, Elladan and Elrohir departed from the room, intent on collecting the herbs and instruments their father had requested. At their departure Elrond stood, crossed to a set of drawers and pulled out an old sleep garment Aragorn had left behind when he had joined the rangers. He turned back to a worried Legolas. "Could you help Estel get into this?" he directed even as Legolas readily accepted the garment. "I will return shortly." And with that he headed out of the room, leaving the prince and ranger alone.  
  
Legolas, having watched Elrond's departure, turned back to his friend only to find Aragorn was reaching for the nightshirt in Legolas' grasp. Instantly Legolas pulled the garment behind his back.  
  
"I can change by myself," Aragorn argued with a set look upon his face.  
  
"You just gave your father your word that you would cooperate?!" Legolas gently scolded.  
  
"Yes, but he did not forbid me from dressing myself," Aragorn shot back, earning him an incredulous look from Legolas.   
  
"Do not mince words, Aragorn. You know what you have promised and you will honor that," Legolas sternly countered as he stepped to Aragorn's side and met the human's defiant glare. "Mellon nin, you can let me help you remove your clothing or I will simply cut them off of you." At Aragorn's unbelieving look, Legolas warned, "You know that I am not bluffing."  
  
Accepting the truth of the elf's words, Aragorn clenched his jaw a moment then began to shrug out of his favorite coat.  
  
Fighting back a smug smile, Legolas gently eased the coat from his friend's shoulders and helped the man pull his arms free from the sleeves.  
  
"You can pull my boots off. I'll change my shirt," Aragorn compromised with a smirk.  
  
Legolas snorted as he looked at the muddy boots of his friend. "Oh you are all heart when you decide to cooperate," he sallied back and Aragorn laughed. But with no further complaints, Legolas bent down and began the task of pulling off the ranger's worn boots.  
  
Aragorn had pulled off his shirt and was reaching for the nightshirt when he sensed Legolas watching him from his crouched position on the floor. Meeting his friend's look, Aragorn frowned at the elf's shaken expression. He was about to ask Legolas what was wrong but then, with new clarity, he realized what had caught his friend's attention.  
  
Looking to his right shoulder, Aragorn traced with his fingers the two-inch scar that marred the flesh of his shoulder. Bringing his eyes to meet his best friend's intense gaze, Aragorn shrugged and nonchalantly explained, "Orc near Rohan." And then he reached again for the nightshirt but a strong elven hand gripped his forearm, stopping his motion.  
  
Surprised, Aragorn watched as Legolas stood. Then, without warning, Legolas brought his hand under Aragorn's jaw. Unconsciously, Aragorn flinched away from the touch. Instantly shame overwhelmed Aragorn at his reaction. A moment passed where neither friend spoke nor moved as their eyes held steadily to one another.  
  
"Forgive me," Aragorn apologized softly with unhidden self-loathing.  
  
But Legolas shook his head, "No, it is I who begs for forgiveness...I did not mean..." and he started to withdraw his hand that still hovered by Aragorn's jaw. But Aragorn's hand shot out and captured the elf's wrist.  
  
"I do not loath your touch, mellon nin. I....I simply was caught off guard," his eyes begging his friend's pardon.  
  
A haunted look entered Legolas' eyes as he remembered a time when Aragorn's touch had been loath to him, when any human's touch had been loath to him. A terror began to creep across Legolas and a horrible question began to surface in his mind.   
  
But before Legolas could find the words or strength to voice the question, Aragorn denied his friend's fear. "No, Legolas. I have not suffered as you have," he reassured and settled Legolas's hand to his jaw and released his hold of the elf's wrist. "I am just not used to being touched, mellon nin."  
  
Legolas' dark look barely lightened at those words but he said nothing. A moment passed before he did as he had intended from the start. Tilting Aragorn's chin up and to the right, Legolas lightly traced the fading scar that ran under Aragorn's jaw, almost afraid his touch would cause the man pain. "And this one?" his voice thick with his emotions.  
  
"Happened during a skirmish in a tavern," was Aragorn's short reply.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes to try and control himself. "They intended to slit your throat," he breathed in anguish.  
  
"Yes, but things did not turn out as they intended," Aragorn countered lowly, earning him his friend's eye contact.  
  
A faint smile tipped up the elf's lips as he let his hand drop again to his side. "How many more scars mar your body, Estel?" he softly asked.  
  
For a moment, Aragorn believed it to be a rhetorical question until he saw the unmasked anguish in his friend's eyes. "Does it matter? I still live," he quietly replied.  
  
Sorrow and alarm tore through Legolas at Aragorn's words. Without a word, his sharp eyesight flickered over his friend, searching for other signs of injury. "Oh Valar," he cursed as his look fell to the ranger's back.   
  
Knowing what wound had elicited such a reaction out of Legolas, Aragorn protested, "It is not nearly as grievous as it looks," as he turned slightly to look at his friend.  
  
But Legolas did not pull his focus from the long, jagged wound on his best friend's back. He could not. He judged the wound to be less than a month old and flinched at the poor stitching and the raw look of the wound. "No orc blade made that wound," he stated angrily, his rage building at the implications.  
  
Sighing Aragorn faced forward once again, allowing Legolas a full view of his ravaged back. "Rangers are not loved by all men." He snorted. "We are not loved by many creatures of Middle Earth."  
  
Tentatively, Legolas touched the wound and was relieved when Aragorn did not react in pain. "But you have sworn your life to be a protector of men.. of all races. Why would a man do this to you?!", anger edging his words.  
  
"Greed," was Aragorn's simple response. "A band of men were attacking towns, stealing anything of value and killing whomever they chose. The rangers were determined to see the murdering thieves stopped."  
  
Quietly, Legolas asked, "Did you stop them?" his fingers still inspecting the wound.   
  
"Yes," was Aragorn's gruff, bitter reply.   
  
His friend's tone was enough to tell Legolas that the unspoken details of the victory would do little to ease his already shaken nerves. Legolas judged the victory almost at too high a cost as he looked at the savage wound on Aragorn's back. How close had he come to losing his best friend in this victory? Very close if the wound was any indication.   
  
Suddenly a shiver of fear coursed through Legolas. "Do not return to the rangers!" he pleaded softly, his words drowning in fear and desperation.  
  
The anguished plea caught Aragorn like the impact of a sword, searing into his soul. "Legolas, it is the life I've chosen," his words soft but firm.  
  
"Choose again," came Legolas' desperate request.  
  
Aragorn hastily grabbed the nightshirt and pulled it over his head, once again concealing the serious wound that marred his back.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes in torment as he sensed the topic was closed.  
  
Elrond returned to the room and was taken aback by the look of suffering on the faces of his son and his dearest friend. But then, before he could address those emotions, they vanished. Swearing to question the prince later, Elrond turned his concern back to his youngest child's injury.  
  
"I'll help you remove Estel's boot, Legolas," Elrond offered and immediately Legolas dropped down beside Aragorn's injured leg. Elrond knelt on the other side of his son and gripped Aragorn's leg above the boot while Legolas fixed his hold on his friend's boot. With as much gentleness as possible, Legolas pulled on the boot while Elrond attemped to keep Aragorn's leg immobile.   
  
Still a small moan of pain escaped Aragorn.  
  
Legolas shot a look to Elrond. "We could cut the boot free."  
  
"No!" Aragorn protested like a stubborn child. "You have already damaged my clothing enough. You will not ruin my favorite boots. Just pull the boot off, Legolas. Now."  
  
But Legolas waited for Elrond's decision on the matter. "Try one more pull," he advised and looked to Aragorn. "After that, we move on to drastic measures."  
  
Obeying Aragorn's father, Legolas pulled again on the boot, not sparing a glance at Aragorn, knowing he could not bear to see how much further pain he was inflicting on his friend. Heartfelt relief swept through Legolas as the boot finally slid from Aragorn's foot.  
  
Sensing the hurt this action had inflicted on his son, Elrond, with elven speed, stood and caught Aragorn's shoulders before the ranger pitched forward in a near collapse. Pain filled eyes met the elf lord's. "Can you stay upright with Legolas' aid while I cut away the leggings on your injured leg?" Elrond evenly questioned.  
  
"Yes," was Aragorn's hoarse reply, which Elrond took at face value.  
  
Without further prompting, Legolas was at Aragorn's side and wrapped his arm around his friend's waist, steadying the trembling man against his chest. Expertly Elrond made quick work of the leggings and carefully pulled the fabric from his son's leg. Once that task was accomplished he stood and helped Legolas settle Aragorn back onto the bed. Legolas tenderly eased Aragorn's head upon a pillow while Elrond settled his son's legs unto the mattress.  
  
A moan bespoke of the pain this movement caused Aragorn. Legolas let his hand slide from behind Aragorn's neck to the man's cheek as he worriedly looked down upon his injured friend. "Thank you," Aragorn breathed weakly and Legolas wondered if the thanks was for his silence about Aragorn's wounded back or for his paltry assistance now. But he tenderly replied, "Your welcome," uncaring which action prompted his friend's gratitude.  
  
Elrond bent over to closely inspect the wound and Legolas watched as the elf lord's expression darkened. The prince was almost startled when Elrond looked up to him and requested, "Could you please light a candle, Legolas?"  
  
Quickly the younger elf set about completing the task and soon held the candle above Aragorn's thigh, better illuminating the deep wound. Elladan and Elrohir entered the room quietly, a truly rare occurrence which bespoke loudly of their fear for their youngest brother. Setting their gathered supplies on the nightstand, they too peered around their father to better see the wound.  
  
Though Elrond had more healing experience than all creatures of Middle Earth and used the gentleness that elves were famous for, a muted cry of pain escaped Aragorn's clenched jaw as his father touched the deep puncture wound with his skilled fingers. All elven eyes swung to Aragorn with worry, sympathy, fear and surprise, for the human was notorious for enduring vast pain in silent stubbornness. His outcry spoke volumes about the level of pain this particular wound was inflicting on him.  
  
"I must clean the wound," Elrond explained, but his tone was that of an anguished apology for the agony he knew it would cause his son.   
  
Aragorn simply nodded his head in acceptance. But when he saw the hesitation in his father's eyes, he gripped his father's arm with his hand, and met his father's look steadily. "It is alright, ada. Do what you must."  
  
A small smile eased onto Elrond's face as he put his hand to his son's cheek, "I wish I could offer you some of my famous herbal sleeping tea that you love so much ...." His voice fading as did his smile.  
  
But Aragorn was a fine healer in his own right and knew the direction Elrond's thoughts were heading. "But it thins my human blood," he supplied, finishing his father's sentence. Upon seeing the increase in worry this caused the elves that hovered over him, he tacked on with good humor, "I can not tell you how disappointed I am...just yesterday I was telling Legolas how much I had missed that tea."  
  
Laughter broke out among the elves and Aragorn smiled. His taunt had done the trick. "Enough talking. Tend to this wound. I have a score to settle with a stag tomorrow," he continued in his light tone.  
  
"Tomorrow?! Oh no, little brother!" Elladan exclaimed with his usual over protectiveness as he handed a wet cloth to his father.  
  
Without further delay, Elrond gently swiped the cloth across the skin around the wound, removing the blood. This Aragorn bore in silence. But when his father's attention turned to the deep wound again, he stiffened in agony and felt Legolas' hand come to settle on his shoulder for support and restraint.  
  
Peering closely into the wound, Elrond clearly saw the shards of wood that were scattered throughout the wound. He picked up a clamp instrument off of the nightstand. Elrond's eyes came to rest on Legolas, who now stood by Aragorn's head, "Hold him still, Legolas and Elladan." Legolas handed the candle to Elrohir and moved closer to his friend.  
  
Immediately Elladan came to stand beside his brother's head and put his strong elven hands on his little brother's left shoulder and hip as Legolas had already done on his right side. Elladan leaned down toward Aragorn, "This will hurt greatly and only a foolish orc would not yell in pain. I would hate to think I helped raise an orc all these years," his eyes twinkling as he gave his brother full permission to vent his agony...to not conceal his weakness.  
  
A fleeting grin was found on Aragorn's face a moment before Elrond set about the task of removing the wood pieces. Instantly a cry tore from Aragorn and only the elven hands upon him kept him from leaping from the bed.   
  
His son's agonized cry pierced Elrond's heart but he knew he had no other choice before him as he determinedly removed more embedded wood. It seemed an impossibly long process and Aragorn trembled with agony and sweat poured off of his feverish body.   
  
When Elrond took a moment to wash away the gathering blood in the wound, Elrohir wiped his brother's face tenderly with a wet cloth. Aragorn kept his eyes tightly shut and Legolas and Elladan did not ease their hold on the man. Elrond's task was not yet done.  
  
Elrond looked at his injured son's face, felt the trembling of his human body and knew that the last wood pieces would wreck the most havoc on his youngest child. Turning to the water basin on the nightstand, Elrond washed his blood soaked hands and instruments, finally allowing his hands to tremble with the scope of his emotions.   
  
"Ada?" Elrohir said softly from Elrond's left, concern and alarm in his tone as he saw his father's unsteady nerves.   
  
Elrond closed his eyes, ashamed that his weakness had been viewed by his son. "The final pieces of wood, they are wide and jagged and they go deep. With the blood he's already lost..." he could not finish that thought even in his head. A hand came upon his shoulder and he opened his eyes and met his youngest elven son's piercing gaze.  
  
"Estel has some elven blood lending him strength and the stubbornness of twelve dwarfs," Elrohir firmly but quietly reassured. "He will not let a cursed mire be the fate of him...and neither will we," his resolve burning a hot glow into his eyes.  
  
Elrond found strength in his son's words. Clenching his hands into a fist, he steadied their trembling, wiped his hands dry and once again crossed to Aragorn's side. Legolas and Elladan's eyes tracked him and he knew their sharp elven hearing had picked up on the conversation he and Elrohir had held. The same look of fierce resolve that burned in Elrohir burned in them. A resolve that now crept into Elrond's own immortal eyes.  
  
With immeasurable skill, Elrond clamped onto the minuscule visible section of a deeply imbedded portion of wood and slowly but determinedly began to pull it from the tender flesh of his son. Aragorn, who had bore most of the process with moans only, let out a yell of agony and fought against the hands that restrained him. Legolas and Elladan were forced to bring all their combined strength upon Aragorn to force the man back upon the mattress he had managed to rise from.   
  
Elrond, with a clenched jaw against his emotional agony, again pulled on the shard that had only marginally moved on his last attempt. This met with another cry of agony and Legolas leaned over Aragorn to ensure he could not throw off their holds and rise.   
  
"Please ...stop," Aragorn begged, his words punctuated with deep-agonized pants, "Please... stop... ada." Yet Aragorn did not opened his eyes but his body was taut with agony.  
  
Legolas closed his eyes in torment. He could not bear witnessing his friend's pain. How could Aragorn's father and brothers?! With pleading in his pained eyes, Legolas turned to Elrond. "Is there no other way?!"  
  
Elrond released the portion of wood from his clamp and took a step back before his eyes met Legolas'. The prince's pain and fear were unhidden. Turning his look to Elladan, he saw his own son's look matched the prince's though Elladan had not the heart to look upon his father's face. Instead he kept his eyes fixed upon his brother's bloodlessly white face. Facing Elrohir and seeing matching pain on his features, Elrond knew that none of the younger elves could bear much more of Aragorn's agony....anymore than he could.  
  
Turning to the nightstand, Elrond firmly put the clamp down and picked up a knife. He turned set eyes upon Elrohir, "When I ask for it, give me the clamp immediately and soak some cloths in athelas water." Turning he directed Elladan, "Hold the candle, Legolas will hold down Estel."  
  
"Lord Elrond..." Legolas began, uncertainty coloring his words.  
  
But the elf lord's look was full of determination and strength. He would see this task done quickly and as painlessly as he could. "The wood is too deeply embedded. I will make a small cut, pull the wood free and apply athelas's to stop the blood loss. I will do it quickly," he explained.  
  
Legolas nodded and leaned across his best friend, firmly holding the man's shoulder in his strong grip. Gently he began to talk to Aragorn, "You will be alright, mellon nin. Just a few more moments and it will be over."  
  
"That stag...is ....mine," Aragorn gasped and he opened his eyes to meet his best friend's worried look.  
  
Legolas put on a smile, "Not unless I catch it first."  
  
"Never ...happen," Aragorn boasted weakly.   
  
Elrond softly broke into the taunts, "Ready my son?"  
  
"Yes," Aragorn said trying to instill strength in his tone but knew he had failed miserably.  
  
Forcing his fatherly emotions into a corner, Elrond acted as the highly skilled healer he was. Deftly he made a cut across the wound, demanded the clamp from his son and pulled the shard free. Handing the clamp back to Elrohir he repeated the procedure three more times, finally managing to remove all of the wood of the tree trunk from the wound.   
  
Aragorn had cried out softly at the new abuse but Legolas was able to keep him immobile. When Elrond dabbed the wound with athelas water, Aragorn stiffened in pain but kept silent.   
  
"I will wrap the wound now and stitch it closed tomorrow," Elrond breathed with exhausted relief as he wrapped cloth around the open wound. The fear of infection was so high that stitching the wound would be an exercise in futility. No, tomorrow he would better know if he dared to seal the wound.  
  
Aragorn felt the agony ease into bearable pain and his body seemed to collapse in exhaustion against the bed. Legolas straightened up from his position and put a hand to his friend's cheek. "I pity that stag, he has no chance against you when your father releases you from his protective grasp."  
  
Aragorn played along though his voice was rough and weak, "The stag will rue the day he laid eyes on me."   
  
"Like we all do..." Elladan teased, earning him a look from his youngest brother that was meant to be a deadly glare.  
  
But Elrond pulled Elladan back from Aragorn before a full-fledged game of insults could ensue and took his place at his son's side. Removing the wet cloth, he put his hand on his son's forehead, trying to not react to the heat still emanating from his son's body. He leaned over close to his son's face and met the fever bright exhausted eyes, "It is over, Estel. You did well my son." And he placed a kiss on Estel's forehead. "Now take a few swallows of water." Elrohir handed his father a cup.  
  
Elrond nodded to Legolas and the prince gently eased Aragorn from the bed and supported him in his arms as Elrond placed the cup to Aragorn's lips. "Water?" Aragorn questioned, worried that the cup hid tea in its depths.  
  
Elrond smiled, "Yes, water. You are right, the tea would thin your blood and that is something we can not risk now..even if you are having a craving for my delicious tea."  
  
Aragorn managed a smirk before he swallowed the water in the cup his father held. Once the cup was empty, Legolas carefully settled his best friend down upon the bed. Elrond pulled a cover over his son and motioned to the three younger elves, "Now the three of you find something to amuse yourselves with...outside of this room."  
  
Protests rose from all three elves.   
  
"I do not wish to leave," Legolas firmly objected.  
  
"I can read in here, it has good lighting," Elladan logically replied.  
  
"And I was planning on taking a nap...in this chair," Elrohir said as he sank into a chair that sat beside Aragorn's bed.  
  
Elrond opened his mouth to thwart all their schemes but Aragorn spoke first. "Let them stay..." and Elrond turned to see his son's tired eyes focused on him. "Besides, this is the only place they will behave and remain quiet. You know that, father."  
  
Unable to deny any request, within reason, of his injured son and truly knowing the truth of his son's words, Elrond relented. "Fine but.." before he could say more, the two standing elves sank into chairs as if they thought the elf lord's permission would vanish if they hesitated to claim a chair. Smirking at the antics of the young ones, Elrond concluded, "But you will let Estel rest. No card games, no reading aloud, no story telling." Elrohir looked about to protest at that last demand but his look faded into acceptance at his father's stern glare.   
  
Instead all three elves chimed "Yes, sir."  
  
Elrond groaned, knowing their quick agreement to the terms spelled trouble. A small laugh came from Aragorn and Elrond turned to his youngest, gave him a wink the others could not see and ordered, "Get some sleep, Estel" before he walked from the room.  
  
At Elrond's departure all three elves pulled their chairs closer to Aragorn's bed so they could keep a close eye on the injured ranger like the good mother hens they were.   
  
Legolas tenderly ran a damp cloth over Aragorn's bone white face before settling the cloth on the feverish forehead. "Sleep Aragorn or it will be the three of us paying the price," he lightly joked but Aragorn heard the concern in his friend's tone.  
  
He smirked and looked to Legolas, "That seems more of an incentive for me to stay awake."  
  
"Think again, young one," Elladan chided from a chair on the other side of Aragorn's bed. "You promised father that you would obey his orders, remember?"  
  
Aragorn purposely did not look to Legolas. He did not want the prince to recount the earlier argument they had had about just that promise. Meeting Elladan's look, Aragorn sighed as if he were making a huge sacrifice, "Fine, I'll rest. But only a little while."  
  
Elrohir tucked the covers under his brother, ruffled the man's hair and settled back into his chair but it seemed unlikely he would take that nap he had told his father he would. And there was no book in sight for Elladan to read but he too settled back into his chair. Only Legolas remained poised at his friend's side as if he was prepared to protect Aragorn from any harm, whether it be a raging fever, the curse of the mire or even a slight chill.  
  
Sensing his friend's raging worry, Aragorn faced the prince and put a hand to Legolas's cheek. "I am well, mellon nin. There is no need for you to stand guard at my bedside," his voice was not full of reprimand but of appreciation and friendship.  
  
Legolas forced a smile, nodded and eased back into the chair he occupied. But he did not release the tension in his body until Aragorn settled more firmly on the bed and closed his eyes. Mere moments later the human's breathing indicated that sleep had indeed welcomed him graciously into it's folds.  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
(See that wasn't such a bad cliffie but be warned the next chapters will contain...angst?!?! and cliffies!?!)  
  
Athelassa: It's amazing, you sent me a review even before I could "see" my chapter 3 on ffnet. I'm so glad you like and were surprised by the cursed mire. I'm always very inventive in finding new ways to torture the characters I love. And I appreciate that you liked that part about Estel not being able to hide his hurts from Elrond. I just get the impression that Elrond's a very keen observer, especially when it comes to those he loves. And that costumed/story thing you did with your friends sounds like a ball?! You definitely should share it with others!  
  
Bill the Pony2: I'm glad you liked chapter 2. As for Aragorn's hard headedness, well, I think that's what makes him such a favorite character of mine. I mean he could simply mope around, knowing he's not able to compete with the elves in his life but instead he's always trying to prove to them and himself that he deserve their respect, their love. Well I hope you liked this chapter too?!  
  
Leggylover03: I'm glad you tuned into my story and dropped in a review! As far as Aragorn venturing close to his own mortality...just wait for the next chapters!  
  
Marbienl: I agree...Aragorn must have been a terror as a teenager!!! As far as Legolas's promises, I don't think he'ld ever promise something he'd fail to fulfil...but I think he'd draw the line if fulfilling the promise would cost Aragorn his life? (What do you think?!) And as you saw this chapter, I couldn't let Aragorn get off easily by letting him have something for the pain or pass out!?! Oh no, Aragorn (and the readers of this fic) must experience every blessed...I mean cursed moment of his pain!  
  
Star-Stallion: I'm glad I surprised you with the curse idea. I just thought Mirkwood can't have ALL the cursed things in it's forest! I'ld love to hear what you think of this chapter.  
  
Pernauriel: I'm glad you like what you've read so far. I hope, when the story is all said and done, you can say it was well worth your time.  
  
Grumpy: I'm relieved that you think the story is getting better with each chapter! I always worry that I start out strong on a story but begin to falter with the very next chapter. And I'm really glad you like the part where one of the twins covered up Legolas' mouth because I almost deleted that whole cutesy paragraph ...I just wasn't sure if I should keep it in or take it out. (Sometimes my humor is not so funny to others). Love to hear what you think of this newest chapter.  
  
Daniela: I'm honored that a new chapter of my little story made you do a happy dance?! As for the cursed mire...let's talk after the next chapter is posted. Ok, maybe Elrond did use underhanded tactics to get Aragorn to let him aid him to his room but who said family ever plays fair? I don't think there is much Elrond won't manipulate to protect Aragorn..it's the father in him. And you are wondering about the angst...well that's coming on strong in the next chapters. (There really is nothing like some good angsty fan fiction..is there?!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Mire  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Replies to Reviews are at the bottom of this chapter.  
  
Well, here's that angsty chapter 5 I promised to you! I hope you like it!  
  
***********************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Some time later, Elrond reappeared in the doorway of Aragorn's room. The sight he saw was both endearing and worrisome. Elladan and Elrohir had both drawn their chairs against Aragorn's bed and each had one hand lying upon their brother, even as they slept. But Aragorn's face was flushed with fever. And to Elrond's surprise, Legolas was not at his son's side but instead stood by the terrace entrance, his look focused on the view of Rivendell.   
  
Knowing that he would hazard his son's life by administrating the tea, Elrond had to accept that he could presently do nothing to ease the fever in Aragorn. His son's body alone would have to fight off the fever. Turning, he watched the prince, surprised that Legolas did not seem to notice his presence.  
  
Even as Elrond stepped into the room, intending to cross to the prince, Legolas still remained unaware. Testing a theory, Elrond changed his direction and took one step toward his son's bed. Before his foot resettled onto the floor, Legolas had swung around, his senses awaked by his fierce protectiveness of his best friend.  
  
Elrond could not help but let a twinkle enter his eyes. His theory had been proven correct. Getting Legolas' undivided attention was easily accomplished by simply breaching the protective barrier he always had erected around Aragorn. It was an endearing thought, the prince playing bodyguard for the future king. He didn't doubt that Aragorn would resent the notion that he needed a bodyguard.  
  
Setting back on his original path, Elrond came to stand beside Legolas and then beckoned the prince to join him on the terrace. With a last look at Aragorn, Legolas joined Elrond at the railing of the terrace, both taking in the beauty of Rivendell.  
  
"Something troubles you, Legolas," Elrond quietly began, turning to face the younger elf. Legolas kept his eyes on the sight of Rivendell. "And it is more tangible than a cursed mire."  
  
Silence was Legolas' reply. He could not repeat the words Aragorn had spoken to him in the forest, could not bear to think on them. And as for the scars that marred Aragorn's body, he did not know if it were his right to add the pain of that knowledge to Elrond and his family, not when Aragorn seemed so determined that they should not know.  
  
Elrond could feel the pain radiating from Legolas and wished he could offer some comfort. But the truth was, he also was vastly concerned for Aragorn's health. The mire had claimed nine lives, nine immortal lives. How would it's evil be vanquished by a mere mortal?!   
  
"He is so ...fragile," Legolas choked out almost inaudibly. Then he hung his head in anguished defeat. He had finally admitted the truth to his soul and it came at a high price.   
  
The words cut into Elrond's fatherly heart. How many times had he himself tried to deny that truth, to ignore it, to lock it away never to be accepted?! But it only took but a small injury, a small touch of illness in his son for the truth to sear into him. Leaning heavily against the railing, he replied with pain, "Yes."  
  
Legolas' eyes flew to Elrond's in shock and terror. The elf lord's admission was like a knife through his once well-barricaded heart. "You can not let him return to the rangers." The words flew from Legolas' very heart. "He can remain here, in Rivendell and spend time in Mirkwood."  
  
Hadn't the same thoughts gone through the elf lord's head a million times?! But always the same answer came, the answer he gave now to Legolas. "He chose a life with the rangers, Legolas. I did not choose it for him. It is his life, to do with it as he wills."  
  
Anger sparked in Legolas's eyes as he stood to his full height and faced Elrond, "'His life to do with it as he wills?!' Repeatedly you have told him his destiny, what his path in this life must be. You have bitterly told him how his ancestors failed Middle Earth. And you have told him that the fate of all life would one day lay in his hands...his to save or doom for all ages. It is you who have dictated his path!"  
  
The words caught Elrond off guard and delivered a blow he hadn't known he was vulnerable to. "It is his destiny, Legolas," his voice hard and set. "I can not change it anymore than he can. Middle Earth's fate lies in his hands."  
  
"What is Middle Earth to you that you should sacrifice for it's redemption a man you claim as a son?! Your own choice was made long ago. You chose the life of an elf ...not a man. Middle Earth's fate will not be yours nor your people's. When the threat rises, you will depart for the undying lands and abandon Aragorn to face Sauron alone. You speak to Aragorn of strength, of honor, of facing one's destiny...and yet you have retained none of those traits yourself." Legolas stepped closer to Elrond and tossed Elrond's own often uttered words of condemnation of men back at him. "I stand here as the strength of elves fails. Their pride and dignity forgotten. Their race failing."  
  
Elrond flinched at the words.  
  
Legolas headed back toward the room but stopped at it's threshold yet did not turn around to face Elrond. The words he next spoke were quiet and totally unyielding. "You may wish me out of your presence but I will not leave until Aragorn is completely well. To oppose this would be to welcome conflict with Mirkwood." And then Legolas reentered Aragorn's room and reclaimed his chair, the three other occupants of the room blissfully unaware of the harsh words between the prince and elf lord.  
  
For a moment, Elrond could not breathe through his rage, his indignation...his shame. The prince's words had cut him to the quick and what was worse, they were the truth. Sagging into a chair that sat on the terrace, Elrond held his head in his hands. How could he bear what must come?! What had been predestined?! How could his father's heart send his mortal, fragile son into battle against an evil so powerful that the very whisperings of it's return would set the whole race of elves fleeing to the undying lands?!?! And he had the gall to question man's strength, pride and dignity when his own race had long abandoned those traits for the comfortable security of their immortality?!?  
  
Legolas gave no indication that he sensed Elrond walk from the room but he gave a small sigh. His worry for his friend had gotten the best of him and he had said things...things that were not his right to say. But he could not, would not deny the truth of his words. He was ashamed of his race's unconcern at Middle Earth's fate. For all their talk about the loveliness of the nature that made up this middle earth, Legolas had met no elf willing to defend this home from Sauron. No, instead, like meek mice, the elves would scamper off to the undying lands and abandon Middle Earth and Aragorn to their respective fates.  
  
Legolas brushed his hand over Aragorn's hair and pledged softly, "I will not abandon you, Aragorn. I will not abandon you to your fate, mellon nin."  
  
Elrond sought sanctuary in his study but a pounding on the house's front door diverted his path. Fearing more ill tidings, Elrond straighten to his full height, took a steadying breath and pulled open the door.  
  
"You are a blessing from the Valar!" he exclaimed, caught onto his visitor's arm and pulled him into the interior of the house.  
  
Gandalf's eyes shone with concern. "Is Aragorn ill from the mire already?"  
  
"No. Maybe." Elrond paused and rubbed his forehead with worried exhaustion, "The wound to his leg was extensive and a fever grows within him. It's cause from the wound or from the curse...I can not be sure."  
  
"Come, my old friend," Gandalf gently said, drawing an arm over the elf lord's slumped shoulders. "Let me see what I can do for Aragorn. Later we will discuss the anguish that is coiled around your heart." And the wizard and the elf lord began to ascend the stairs.  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn with concern as he drew the wet cloth across the ranger's feverish brow. It seemed inconceivable that the human's fever could spike so quickly nor that his quiet breathing could instantly turn into ragged gasps for air. Before Legolas could call out to awaken the twins, Aragorn's body jerked with seizures.  
  
"Aragorn!" Legolas cried in terror as he tried to hold the writhing body to the bed. But even his elven strength was no match for the seizures. He looked up as four new elven hands held unto Aragorn, trapping the human's body to the mattress but were unable to halt the seizures that wracked Aragorn's body.  
  
"He will swallow his tongue!" Elladan called out in alarm.  
  
Immediately Legolas leaped onto the bed, straddling Aragorn's ill body, and quickly pulled his knife from it's sheath. "Hold his head," he ordered.  
  
After a moment, Elladan and Elrohir managed to imprison their brother's thrashing head and hold it still. Legolas placed the handle of the knife in Aragorn's mouth upon his tongue, immediately the human's teeth clamped down upon the knife's handle. Legolas grasped Aragorn's shoulders and tried to hold his friend still but without much success. Hopeless despair was covering Legolas soul.  
  
Unexpectedly, a weathered hand came to rest upon Aragorn's forehead and the human collapsed limply back on the bed.  
  
Legolas' and the twin's eyes shot to the owner of the hand. "Gandalf!" all three exclaimed with relief.   
  
Gandalf spared them a small smile and a nod before he resettled his look to the ill human. Legolas gracefully vaulted from the bed to again stand at his friend's side as the wizard claimed his place on the other side of the ranger. Legolas watched the wizard with intense apprehension as did the other elves in the room.  
  
Removing the knife from Aragorn's mouth and pulling the covers back from the ranger, Gandalf saw the newly blood soaked cloth that covered the wound. With care, he pulled the cloth free of the wound and studied the deep puncture in the human's flesh. He ran his fingers lightly over the torn flesh. Pulling his hand back, Gandalf smelled the blood that coated his finger.  
  
For all his long years of life, Gandalf had never perfected the art of concealing ill news.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas demanded as he watched Gandalf's face crease with heartache. "What knowledge brings you so much pain?!"  
  
The wizard's eyes met the prince's and Legolas flinched at the sorrow and pity he saw in the ancient eyes. "No!" Legolas denied angrily. "It was you who always spoke of Aragorn's destiny. His strength and heart will decide the fate of Middle Earth," Legolas protested, clinging to the foresight of Aragorn's destiny that he had but half an hour ago despised.  
  
Sorrow softened Gandalf's voice, "Twas to be his destiny.....but it will not be his fate."  
  
At Gandalf's words, Elrond found his legs lacked the strength to hold him and he sank into one of the twin's abandoned chairs. Always he had reassured himself that his son would survive the many dangers he faced in his young mortal life because of the destiny that was to be revealed in him, certain that Aragorn's fate and destiny were intertwined. Now that illusion was shattered . . . as his heart would be at Aragorn's passing.  
  
Elladan sank down onto his brother's bed and clutched Aragorn's limp hand in his. "I do not accept his...fate," he defied with quiet strength as he gazed lovingly at his little brother's pale face.   
  
"Nor do I," Legolas said as his eyes met Gandalf's in challenge.  
  
But Gandalf's eyes grew softer with pity, "The mire has tainted his blood. I know of none that have overcome this curse."  
  
"Then he will be the first," came Elrohir's firm reply as he too claimed a spot on the bed beside Aragorn and rested his hand on the human's chest.  
  
Gandalf sighed and he turned to Elrond and his sorrow doubled at the stricken look on his friend's face. Elrond knew the true strength of the curse, he had watched five elves die from this very curse. He had no delusions about Aragorn's fate. Turning back to the three young elves, Gandalf decided that he must make them see the futility of their hope, that they must prepare themselves for the loss of one they dearly loved.  
  
"There is no hope for his survival. He will die," his words soft, anguished but unwavering.  
  
But a fire grew in Legolas' eyes, and he rebuked, "No, he is Estel, he is the very essence of hope..for Middle Earth and for all those who love him. There is always hope."  
  
It was Elrond's defeated voice that replied, "Hope was but a fragile dream, only darkness endures."  
  
Legolas eyes shot to the elf lord's, "Darkness endures only if we abandon hope. And I will not abandon Estel... not to this fate ...or to his destiny." And Legolas sat on Aragorn's bed and enclosed the ranger's hand tightly in his grasp.  
  
Sensing the tenuous reign all the elves had on their emotions, Gandalf turned to Elrond. "Walk with me Elrond," he beckoned as he stood before the seated elf lord. Elrond tore his eyes from the motionless body of his human son and met the wizard's gentle gaze. With a weak nod of agreement, Elrond stood and Gandalf took his arm and led them from the room.  
  
But as soon as the door to Aragorn's room closed, Elrond's fragile hold on his emotions dissolved, and he slumped against the wall in the hallway. Only Gandalf's strong hold kept Elrond on his feet.   
  
"He lies there dying at the fault of mine!" Elrond's anguished whisper cut deeply through Gandalf's heart. "I thought to protect him here among my kindred but I have instead sealed his fate. If I was not so selfish I would have let him stay with his own people and not forced him to dwell here, amid the dangers that surround the firstborns."  
  
Gandalf put his hand to Elrond's check and the elf raised his eyes to meet that of his friend's. "It was not selfishness that convinced your heart to raise Aragorn as your own son among your kindred...it was love."  
  
"Then my love is a curse to him as much as that mire," Elrond bitterly replied and pulled away from his friend's comforting touch. "It is my love that causes him to lose his mortal life. A life so very young ...even in the life span of a mortal," and Elrond's voice cracked with a sob.   
  
Gandalf seized Elrond's shoulders and met his friend's tortured eyes, "His fate was never in your hands..."  
  
"No, I gave no thought to his fate," Elrond bitterly countered, "only his "destiny". Legolas was right, I sought to dictate Aragorn's path...to his very doom."  
  
T B C  
  
(I know, I left it at a little itty bitty cliffie. But I wanted to make sure you came back for more?!?)  
  
********************************   
  
Daniela: I'm glad you liked chapter 4! As for Legolas being naïve about Aragorn's probability to get hurt...I whole-heartedly agree. I think as much as he realizes Aragorn is a man, he still has not come to terms with how much more vulnerable Aragorn is to harm than he is. And I have read those other stories you suggested and they were great! Please keep emailing me with your thoughts..I really appreciate it!  
  
Kathira: Thanks for your wonderful review! And yes, I think there needs to be more hurt/comfort stories focused around Aragorn. I never tire of reading them and I love all the inventive ways everyone devises to bring him pain. (That really sounds cruel but "we always hurt the ones we love".) Loved to hear what you think of this chapter.  
  
Marbienl: I see your point about Legolas making a promise that, unbeknownst to him, endangers Aragorn. That I do see as a strong possibility. Sometimes friends are so eager to please one another that they forget about the consequences of always saying yes. I really appreciate that you point out specific conversations that you liked, it encourages me to write more zany things like that in my stories! And I am always very afraid to write harm/comfort stories because I don't want to cross that line and go too sappy so it really makes me happy that you liked the whole Aragorn surgery scene. Well, I really want to know what you think about this chapter...angst and cliffie and all.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Because I like my heart right where it is, I decided to give you yet another chapter! (I sure hope this buys me another lease on my life...at least for awhile?!) Again, thanks for the threats..they show you care.  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Thanks for taking time to review this story! Hope you let me know if you like this chapter!  
  
Athelassa: Well, though you were not the first one to review last chapter, I just love that you got the time later to review it! (I know only too well how "real" life interferes with these little obsessions. ) And I'm relieved that you liked the Aragorn in pain scenes and agree that Aragorn is usually one strong customer when it comes to enduring pain. Glad you're going to translate your story! We always need more stories to feed our obsessions!  
  
Emiri-chan: I am blushing here over your compliments?! ! And I hope that the story doesn't drop in your opinion as the chapters are added! As for the reference I made about Legolas being hurt and the way I portray the twins...well that's from stories by Cassia and Sio that they graciously let me use in my little old story! To read their stories (which happen to be my all time favorites!) simply look up Cassia under the Find feature on ffnet. I highly recommend them!! And I'm keeping you to your promise...I wrotey, you reviewy!  
  
Star-Stallion: Glad you liked chapter 4 and dropped me a review! I know this chapter was kinda long in coming but I hope you like it.  
  
Lady Jaina: That's so sweet that chapter 2 almost made you cry?! I hope the rest of my chapters get you as emotional?! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Frodo16424: I'm glad you agree that Legolas did the right thing in keeping his promise to Aragorn. And I appreciate that you quoted a line that you liked! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kesa-Kiriage: Thanks for the compliment! I would love to know what you think about this chapter!  
  
Grumpy: Thanks for your review! And you noticed, I did spare Aragorn's boot any damage. Thanks for quoting the line you liked! It really helps me decide how crazy I can write and still earn your respect. And about Elrond tending to Aragorn's wound....well stay tuned.   
  
Tychen: After I read your review I was running around the house quoting it like a lunatic! I can't say how touched I was at your compliment! I am always hesitant in writing hurt/comfort/angsty because I want to stay true to the characters and still express that this is a really horrible time for them and I'm never sure if I can pull it off. Thank you for appreciating my efforts. And I truly would love to know what you think of the upcoming chapters where hurt/comfort and angst play a major role!  
  
LalaithoftheBruinen: Thanks so much for your review! Hope you like and review this chapter! And Hugs and Bunnies right back at ya!!  
  
Bill the Pony2: Glad you liked my dose of Angst in Chapter 4! And I haven't ever quite figured out why I like to torture the characters I love best...maybe because you finally get to the truth of how important they are to the ones that love them. I just love all that sappy friendship/family stuff. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!!  
  
Well I'm signing off now. I have a deadline to meet! My beta is going away for two weeks and I want her to proofread the ending of this story (the ending that I have not finished yet) before she leaves! Ahhhh... the pressure! 


	6. Chapter 6

Mire  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Replies to Reviews are at the bottom of this chapter.  
  
Author's Note: Some of you are concerned that I am going to kill off Aragorn. Well be reassured that I'm all about harm/comfort/angst not death!! Take him to the brink of death, make him wish for death, yes...but kill the ranger I love best?!?! No Way! Hope this information doesn't spoil the story for anyone but personally I never read stories that kill off one of the characters. I'm all about happy endings! Ok. Now that that's cleared up I wanted to clarify that this chapter is where my story goes a little more AU: For the sake of this little story of mine, both of Aragorn's parents perished when he was young. (Oh...so much for my loving happy endings!?! )  
  
************************************  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn's motionless body with anguish. How could his friend be so full of life this morning and now lay so very close to death's door. The word "fragile" rang through his head and he hated the sound of it...the proof of it.  
  
Washing Aragorn's face gently with a wet cloth, Legolas flinched at the heat generating from the human's body. It would not be long before seizures again wracked through his friend if the fever did not lower. Legolas found he would do anything to not see Aragorn seizing again. Anything.  
  
He looked across his best friend's still form to the twins. Each wore a look of anguish that nearly broke his heart and yet he could find no words of comfort for them...or even for himself.  
  
It was Elrohir who broke the silence with a pained question, "Can we do nothing to aid him?!" his eyes searched his twin's with desperation.  
  
Elladan pulled his hand from Aragorn's, stood up and walked to the window. The action startled and frightened Legolas and Elrohir. And his soft words did nothing to ease their fears. "I watched ada try to save each of the five elves that fell victim to the mire's curse. At first they ...they were fine, if they suffered an injury it was a minor one and then...then they fell ill like Estel." He hung his head a moment before resettling his look on the falls outside. "But the illness seemed...treatable..." Elladan turned to face Legolas and Elrohir, "and each time father refused to abandon hope for his patient's survival..." Elladan broke off abruptly and shook his head in hopeless despair.  
  
Elrohir spoke but so faintly that his voice was but a little more than a whisper, "It is as if doomed hope is yet another cruel weapon the mire unleashes, ensnaring all those ill fated enough to love the one who fell victim to the curse."  
  
Elladan after a moment spoke again, his words driving deeply and bitterly into each elf's heart. "For all ada's knowledge of healing, for all his determination, for all his hope, he could save none of those stricken."  
  
Legolas turned his look again to Aragorn with worry and fear. He pushed Aragorn's sweat soaked hair from his forehead. "I will not abandon hope."  
  
And Estel's brothers knew the double meaning of Legolas's pledge.   
  
Quietly Elrohir posed yet again, "Ada and even Gandalf have no aid to offer Estel. But we must do something!?"  
  
At odds with his strong pledge to not abandon hope, Legolas wondered how Aragorn could defeat an evil that even prevailed against elves. Suddenly his eyes shot to Elladan's. "Elves have no defense against this curse but Aragorn is a man. That may be his saving grace."  
  
"But mankind is weak, fragile," Elladan countered.  
  
"Yes, in some ways but in other ways they possess a strength that surpasses the race of elves." Legolas explained.  
  
"Like in their stubbornness," Elrohir piped in with a smirk as he looked lovingly at his little brother.  
  
Legolas and Elladan both chimed in with "Absolutely," causing the three elves to chuckle a moment before silence against fell in the room. But now hope grew in each elf's heart, hope that the strength of Aragorn's human blood would prevail against the evil of the curse.  
  
Gandalf sat watching Elrond, letting the silence be unbroken between them. In truth he had no words of comfort or wisdom or aid, his own sorrow at the knowledge that Aragorn would die lay heavily on his heart. For all his powers, for all his wisdom, for all his longevity of life, he was powerless to aid the human he had become so very fond of. For in truth, to dislike Aragorn was to dislike the sun, to hate all that was good in the world. Aragorn was truly a blessing, not because of his bloodline but because of his open heart. Middle earth would not be the same after his passing.  
  
A quiet voice loud with anguish broke Gandalf from his thoughts, "All his life I have molded him to meet his destiny, even long before he even knew what blood ran through his veins. I thought that was the duty that was laid at my feet, that I too had the fate of Middle Earth resting in my hands until he came of age...sought his rightful place in the world of men." Elrond rose from the chair in his study that he had long occupied in stillness. He crossed to the mantle of the fireplace and picked up a carving of a wolf...a carving Aragorn had made for him. "At first I resented the burden of ...him," his voice choking at the sentiment now as the boy he referred to lay dying in a room above. Swallowing hard, he continued, "I cursed Arathorn...Gilraen...Elros. I did not want the child to be my responsibility. Yes, I always offered my aid to the men of Elros' line but this ..this was too much to ask of me...of my "kindness,"" self hatred hued the elf lord's words.  
  
Had Gandalf been able to see Elrond, he would have seen the tear that slipped down the elf's face even as a gentle smile pulled onto his lips. "But Aragorn...he stole my heart, Gandalf. I never planned to raise him myself, I hired servants to do that. And Elladan and Elrohir, though they were great friends of Arathorn, they resented the intrusion his son posed in their ordered life. But Aragorn's pure, loving heart shone too brightly, lured us too close to him and before any of us knew it, we had come to treasure the "burden" with all our hearts. Calling him son..." Elrond swallowed down his emotions, "having him call me ada...it felt natural, truthful, right."  
  
Silence fell again in the room and Gandalf found that his own emotions were too stirred to allow speech.  
  
Elrond leaned his head against the mantle in despair and defeat, "I can not bear this, Gandalf. I have known his fate before he drew breath, for he is mortal and his end is certain. But now that it is here...that there is no reprieve...I can not let him go as I have trained myself to do. He is my child, Gandalf, my son. To accept his death willingly is to renounce my love for him. And I can not, I will not do that."  
  
With resolve Elrond turned to face Gandalf and the wizard was startled by the change in the elf's eyes. The warrior that Elrond once was gleamed in those ancient eyes, daring the very specter of death to try and take away his son. "I care not what destiny demanded of him, Aragorn will live because he is my hope, the hope of his brothers and the hope of Legolas and we, none of us, will abandon our hope."  
  
Elrohir pierced Legolas with an intense look, "Legolas, go tell Ada your theory. He will know what steps we can take to strengthen Estel's human blood."  
  
But Legolas blanched at the thought of confronting Elrond after his previous words to his best friend's father. " I think it best if you suggest it to your father, Elrohir."  
  
"Not me. Elladan, you know best how to convince father," Elrohir countered as his look switched to his older brother.  
  
Before Elladan could respond Elrond and Gandalf entered the room and all three young elves noticed the determined look in the elf lord's eyes.  
  
"Ada, Legolas has a theory," Elrohir blurted out and Elrond and Gandalf both turned to face the prince.  
  
Under Elrond's gaze, Legolas wilted and he almost jumped when Elrond reached a hand out to his shoulder. Steeling himself, Legolas met the eyes of Aragorn's father. To his shock, he found neither anger nor resentment but a look of warmth glowed in the elder elf's gaze.  
  
"I know you will speak from your heart, Legolas, out of your love for Estel. I have heard your previous words and I promise to listen now."  
  
Surprise glittered in Legolas' eyes mixed with relief. Truly he did not wish to be at odds with Aragorn's father. Now with an easier heart, he spoke his theory to aid Aragorn . "I think Aragorn's human blood may offer him the strength, which elvish blood lacks, to overcome this illness. "  
  
Elrond's eyes widened. He had never thought to count his foster son's greatest weakness, namely his humanity, as also his greatest strength. "No man has ever entered the mire.." he began slowly with deep thought.  
  
"Legolas's theory has much merit," Gandalf supported as his eyes met Elrond's.  
  
The younger elves watched their two elders silently consider the theory Legolas posed.  
  
Slowly Elrond spoke aloud his thoughts, "In truth, we do not know exactly how the cursed mire will affect a man. It could be possible that a man is not as vulnerable to it's evil."  
  
Hesitantly Elrohir interjected, "But Estel suffered an injury...in the mire."  
  
This brought a dark cloud upon the group, which Elrond broke as he looked to Elrohir's worry creased face. "But Estel is strong and stubborn and he was in perfect health before his injury. That should be enough to see him through this."  
  
These words lightened all but Legolas' heart, for the prince alone knew about the still healing wound on Aragorn's back. It seemed that it was time for him to break his unspoken vow to Aragorn to keep the injury a secret.. from even his family. Meeting Elrond's hopeful eyes, Legolas steadied himself before he dashed the hope that had sprung through the despair. "He was not in perfect health, my lord," he announced with words heavy and quiet.  
  
Elrond's eyes darkened and his look seared into the young wood elf. "What illness or injury has Estel hidden from our sight, Legolas?"  
  
Unflinchingly Legolas answered, "When I aided Aragorn in changing his clothing...I saw a healing wound upon his back."  
  
Anguish swept across Elrond's face as it did Elladan and Elrohir's, anguish that harm had come to Estel and they, none of them, had been there to prevent it nor tend to the wound.  
  
Almost immediately Elrond crossed to Aragorn, and Legolas, knowing Elrond's intentions, helped the elf lord gently roll Aragorn unto his stomach. With care, Elrond pushed his son's shirt up to reveal the wound on his back.  
  
"Oh Valar!" came from Elrohir even as Elladan and Elrond closed their eyes, as if the pain of Aragorn's wound physically seared through them.  
  
"A man wounded him so," Legolas supplied quietly, his eyes focused on the wound to his friend.  
  
Elrond's eyes flashed up to Legolas. With sharp clarity, he understood what prompted Legolas's earlier words. Legolas had seen Aragorn's injury, had been struck with Aragorn's frailty, of the dangers that his friend faced as a ranger. It had been that knowledge that drove Legolas to beg Elrond to ask Aragorn to not return to the rangers, to not seek his destiny but instead stay hidden, safe in the realms of the elves.  
  
Legolas blushed at Elrond's look. He knew the elf lord now knew what had driven their earlier argument. Elrond's eyes blazed with understanding and softened with love for the elf that offered such fierce friendship to his youngest son.  
  
"I am sorry, Legolas, for my earlier words. In my heart, I wish to protect him as you do," Elrond softly said, his eyes meeting Legolas' and Legolas swallowed hard and simply nodded in understanding and agreement.  
  
Elladan, Elrohir and Gandalf looked between Elrond and Legolas, knowing that they had, somewhere, missed something.  
  
But before any of the three could voice their questions, Elrond was giving out orders. "We must see to this wound. Elrohir, prepare some athelas and Elladan, get me more bandages." Without complaint the twins disappeared on their missions.  
  
Elrond turned again to Legolas, "Estel did not want any of us to know of this injury, did he?"  
  
"No. He has taken painstaking steps to ensure none of us see any weakness in him," Legolas answered as his eyes fell to Aragorn's face.  
  
Sensing Legolas' answer was vague, Elrond guessed, "He has other wounds, doesn't he?"  
  
Legolas met Elrond's intense look. "I have seen some of his scars."  
  
Gandalf's quiet voice startled them both, as they had forgotten his presence. "All rangers bear scars. It is a dangerous life they live. But you know well the truth of my words," and his eyes rested on Elrond.  
  
The elf lord nodded marginally but a haunted look seeped over his features. "Many of Elros' bloodline have chosen the life of a ranger but..." here he faltered.  
  
It was Gandalf who finished Elrond's thought. "But you loved none of them as you do Estel...as a father loves a son."  
  
"No," was Elrond's abrupt reply. "Estel alone has so captured my heart." He looked lovingly down at his son and put a tender hand on Aragorn's head.  
  
Watching the look Elrond bestowed on Aragorn, Legolas felt utterly ashamed that he had doubted Elrond's love for his human son. "I am sorry for doubting your love for Estel." Elrond's eyes flew to Legolas'. "I know now how heavily Aragorn's fate weighs on you...even as it does Aragorn."  
  
"I would sacrifice much to spare him his destiny, to spare him pain, to spare him his mortal fate." Silence fell a moment before Elrond continued. "When Elros made his choice, I swore I would not suffer the pain of loving a mortal again. Yes, I aided my brother's heirs as I could but never did I treat them as anything but a family obligation. Sometimes I wish I could have kept Aragorn at bay but my heart had not the strength to resist the boy."  
  
"Not many hearts can withhold their love from Aragorn," Gandalf added as his own eyes looked to the human that he himself held dear.  
  
"I know I tried my hardest to dislike him because he was a man," Legolas said with a smile, "but how can you dislike someone who saves your life."  
  
"Tis very hard indeed," Gandalf agreed with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Moments later Elladan and Elrohir returned in possession of the items Elrond had requested. Without delay Elrond began tending to the enflamed wound on his son's back, praying to the Valar that easing this hurt would give his son the strength to survive the mire's curse.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope to see ya all next chapter! (And yes, chapter 7 contains yet more angst! Hey I said I started writing this story because I needed a strong dose of angst! I figured that was a pretty good warning of things to come!)  
  
**********************************  
  
Tychen: I loved your "write hard, and do not look back" it makes me wanna run down right now and watch the movie all over again! (An urge I get quite often!) And your words were just poetic! You expressed the great feelings expressed in harm/comfort situations so beautifully and clearly! I hope you read my little author's note at the start of this chapter about the "fate" of a certain ranger?! (No rangers were harmed...ah, no scratch that. No rangers were killed in the making of this story.)And thank you for appreciating the way I expressed the friendship between Legolas and Aragorn. (Hope the little mouse had an easier time sneaking onto the computer for this chapter! Thanks for stealing time away to read and review my story!)  
  
Emiri-Chan: I think you're taking the whole cliffhanger thing ....ah...quite well?! And as I said in my author's notes, this will not turn into a death fic. I don't write them and I don't read them. Seems like too much reality for me! And very tricksy about the aka names?! But hey, I'll take as many reviews under as many names as you want to give me! I appreciate them all!  
  
Lady Jaina: I was hoping you'd like the angst between Legolas and Aragorn! And yes, taking them to the depths of despair...oh could life get any better?! Thanks for your review!  
  
Star-Stallion: I'm now crying cause you were crying!! But I hear a good cry is healthy now and again. And I promise to not kill Estel (kidnap him and keep him all for myself...good possibility). Thanks for your review!  
  
Marbienl: I agree, convincing Elrond to keep Estel safely at home...ain't gonna happen. But I couldn't resist having Legolas make the request. And ya, Legolas kinda beat up on Elrond this chapter (In truth, I think that was some of my own "repressed" feelings coming through. I'm still angry that Elrond brow beat Aragorn into giving up Arwen in TTT.) The Aragorn seizing idea, well, I was a little worried that I had gone way too dramatic but I just couldn't help myself (I'm evil like you too!) Glad you appreciated that part of the story. And please read on in the safe knowledge the our favorite ranger survives this little tale of mine! And I have read Nili's stories and they are truly awesome! Thanks for your review!  
  
Tailspin: I'm really glad you like the story and took the time to review it! Hope you like the rest of the story and drop me a review or two!  
  
Rosie: Thanks for reviewing! And I'm glad you think my story is dramatic...boy, I'm trying hard to make it so. I hope you like the next chapters and tell me what you think of them!  
  
Luinthien: Thanks for your compliment! I'ld love to hear what you think of this chapter!   
  
Bill the Pony2: Well, I promised you angst and I mean to deliver! As you can tell by this chapter, I LOVE my angst...hope you do to! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Grumpy: I loved your pep talk for Elrond and Legolas...too bad they probably won't listen. And I did feel kinda sorry for Elrond but I think he gets so blinded by that "destiny" thing with Aragorn that he forgets the here and now. Thanks for your review!  
  
Daniela: Well, as you can tell in this chapter, Legolas finally had to tell Elrond about Aragorn's previous injury.(You knew I couldn't let a juicy secret like that remain uncovered?!) And yes, Aragorn is best suited to return to the rangers...to carve out his own path but I think it's only natural to try and protect the ones you love...even when you are trying to protect them from the life they have chosen. About the whole tainted blood thing...well, I know less than nothing about blood poisoning so I decided to come up with this whole "cursed mire". And with the magical words "cursed" I was hoping you would let me off the hook of really knowing how to treat an injury. (I love scifi/fantasy writing because I can write a plausible explanation for my total ignorance on any topic!). So for the sake of this story, Aragorn is fighting off a "curse" and Elrond has not found a way to vanquish it. (Corny, I know but I never said I wasn't a corny kinda person!) As for my "destiny" story, I kinda know what conversations will be held but I have to smooth out the scenes but I'll try and post that chapter 2 right after I'm finished writing this story. I really appreciate your interest in both of my stories!!!!  
  
Alex mistress squirrel: Thank you for your review and I'm hoping you didn't have to wait too long for this chapter! As I stated in the author's notes, I will not be killing Estel. So read on without fear!  
  
Jadelyn Rashwe: Thanks for your review! And I'm glad you like my dose of Elrond angst! (I guess you didn't mind that I had Legolas chew him out?!?) Hope to hear from you again!  
  
Reccovende: Thanks for your compliment! And I loved that my story can be termed as "gut-clenching angst". That's exactly what I was shooting for! And I too feel "good" when I read an angsty story...well as long as the characters don't die. Angst is fun/death is not. (Therefore you will note that Aragorn will not be dying in this story.) Loved to hear what you think of this chapter! 


	7. Chapter 7

Mire  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Replies to Reviews are at the bottom of this chapter.  
  
Now on with the angst!  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Dawn was lighting up the valley of Rivendell but it brought little hope to Aragorn's loved ones. For the millionth time, Elrond put his hand upon his son's forehead, praying that this time he would notice a decrease in the fever. He clamped his eyes shut as fear gripped his soul. The fever was increasing.  
  
All eyes settled on Elrond, knowing by his reaction that this new day only beckoned in more ill news. Swallowing hard, Legolas tried to keep a reign on his emotions. How could he bare to lose his best friend?!  
  
When Elrond opened his eyes, he sighted on Gandalf. "I need to break this fever now if he is to have a chance to survive." There was no question in his words and yet Gandalf felt the weight of Elrond's gaze. The father needed some assurances that his next actions were sound and justified. Gandalf nodded his head. Yes, the fever would take Aragorn's life soon if it continued it's grasp upon the human's mortal body.  
  
"How?" Elrohir quietly asked as he lifted his eyes from Aragorn's face and searched his father's eyes.  
  
Elrond's words were firm, calm and Gandalf alone recognized the uncertainty in the elf's soul, "We must submerge Estel in cold water." And Elrond's eyes again sighted on the wizard's, wanting his consensus on this method.   
  
By simply raising an eyebrow, Gandalf poised a question he would not give utterance to here among the young elves. But Elrond knew the question only too well and he nodded his head solemnly as he silently replied, 'Yes, my old friend, I know the risk I take with this action.' For both elf lord and wizard knew trying to break Aragorn's fever in this fashion had but two outcomes: Either Aragorn's fever would break or Aragorn's heart would cease to beat and he would die. Slowly, Gandalf nodded his head in agreement with Elrond's decision. There were no other options left for them to take.   
  
Elrond felt some of the burden lift from his soul as Gandalf gave his nod, agreeing with Elrond's choice. With utter gentleness, Elrond picked Aragorn up in his arms and headed for the bathing chambers, unaware of the three elves and the wizard that followed in his wake. Looking down at the colorless face of his son as it rested limply against his chest, Elrond's heart clenched. How could one so vibrant with life be summoned so unexpectedly to depart this mortal existence? For all his long life, Elrond could never fathom the cruelty of mortality...of death.  
  
Entering the bathing chambers, Elrond placed Aragorn in a tub. Turning to find the room now occupied by his two sons, the prince and the wizard, Elrond instructed, "Draw the coldest water from the springs. We must bring his temperature down as quickly as possible." Without further prompting, Elrohir, Elladan and Legolas set off to fetch the water.  
  
Kneeling beside the tub, Elrond began to remove Aragorn's shirt and was startled when Gandalf knelt on the other side of the tub and gently pulled Aragorn forward, holding him gently but firmly in his grasp. A look of gratitude entered Elrond's eyes as he more easily finished his task. Once the shirt was removed, Gandalf eased Aragorn back against the tub, settling his head gently against the metal.   
  
Elrond's eyes met Gandalf's across Aragorn's ill body, "I know not whether I am condemning him or saving him with this choice of action," Elrond quietly revealed, "but I know of no other options."  
  
"The time for options has long passed...it passed as soon as Aragorn entered the mire. All our actions to save him are out of desperation." A small smile turned up Gandalf's lips, "But that does not mean our actions will not be effective."  
  
Elrond could not do more than nod his head. He could not talk of hope now. Right now, entrapping hope is his heart was a hard enough task.  
  
Elrohir, Elladan, and Legolas reentered the room, each bearing a pail of water. Putting his hand in Elrohir's pail to test the temperature of the water, Elrond was pleased to find the water almost frigid. "Pour the water over Estel, starting with his head," Elrond instructed and Elrohir came to stand over the tub that bore his little brother.  
  
Hesitation sprang into Elrohir. It seemed cruel and harsh to douse Estel is such freezing water when he was so weak, and ill and fragile. No, it seemed more reminiscent of the pranks they loved to play on one another. His eyes drifted down to meet Elrond's.  
  
Sensing his son's thoughts, Elrond stood and put a hand on Elrohir's shoulder. "I know this treatment seems unkind, but in truth, it is the only choice we have left to break this fever. If we do nothing and this fever continues even for a short while longer....Estel will die."  
  
Fear and resolve warred within Elrohir but he nodded his head, "I understand, ada." And he poured the water over Aragorn's head, drenching the unconscious man in the icy water. Aragorn flinched under the cascade of biting cold water but did not awaken. Without regret, Elladan emptied his own pail over Aragorn's head, earning another flinch from Aragorn.   
  
Legolas came to stand by the tub and his eyes met Elrond's. "Pour your water over his chest, Legolas," Elrond instructed. Legolas obeyed and he flinched as Aragorn began to shiver. Elrond raised his hand to settle it on the prince's shoulder for reassurances but before he could make contact, the prince quickly left the room to refill his pail.  
  
When the tub was half way filled, Aragorn's body shook continuously from the cold of the water. Elrond touched his son's forehead but to his disappointment, Aragorn's skin still gave off the burning heat of a fever. Nodding to Elladan, Elrond watched as Elladan poured yet another pail of cold water over Aragorn. Legolas continued to sponge Aragorn's face and chest with the cold liquid as he had begun at Elrond's prompting.  
  
Elrond swiftly came to his feet, drawing the worried eyes of the three young elves and the wizard. A look of anguished frustration creased the elven lord's features. "The fever still rages...even after so long a time immersed in this cold water!" his worry and desperation rang through his words. Pacing across the room, Elrond scoured his extensive healing knowledge for a remedy for his son's condition. Suddenly he stopped and his eyes shot to Legolas. "Your theory... about Estel's human blood...maybe if I could weaken the strength of the elven blood that flows through Estel..."  
  
It was Gandalf who finished Elrond's musings, "then maybe Aragorn's human blood could gather the strength to win this struggle against the curse."  
  
Elrond nodded his head, "What think you, Gandalf?"  
  
The wizard's eyes fell to the fever wracked body of Aragorn. When he raised his eyes to Elrond, sadness permeated their depths. "He will not live long now. We have nothing to lose in pursuing this theory."  
  
The words hung heavily in all their hearts but none could refute the truth of them. Elrond nodded solemnly, "Keep dousing him with the water. I will mix the drug." Then with one final heartbreaking look to Aragorn, he left the room.   
  
Gandalf sat in a chair and studied the scene before him. Legolas and Elrohir sat on the floor around the tub that held Aragorn. Elladan was pouring yet another pail of water on his little brother. Elrohir watched with stunned despair and Legolas continued to sponge Aragorn's face and chest with tenderness.  
  
Surprising all of them, Elrohir sprang to his feet. "Sweet Eru! Tell me this is not happening! All we wished for was to go hunting...to catch that stag that has been so boldly eluding us all season!" Bitterness coated his words but the next words were chocked with despair, "But truly all I wanted was to spend time with Estel," tears rang through his words, "I have missed him so deeply these past years." Tears slipped down his checks.   
  
Elladan hung his head, trying hard to not break down into sobs. Legolas turned back to his best friend and put a gentle hand upon Aragorn's cheek, "Please do not leave us, Aragorn. We, none of us, can bear the thought of losing you." A tear escaped from Legolas' eye. "You have never understood how deeply our love for you goes into our very souls." Tenderly he brushed the wet dark locks from Aragorn's brow. "An elf does not lightly offer love, nor easily open his heart but once that love is bestowed, it does not tarnish or fade. Ever. I risk much in claiming you as my best friend, my brother, I expect you to honor that by defying this curse's manipulations. Exert your famous human stubbornness and cling to this life."  
  
Elladan dropped to his knees beside the tub and pleaded, "Please, Estel, fight the darkness that has begun to seep over your soul! Do not accept defeat!"  
  
Crossing again to the tub, Elrohir bent down and grasped Aragorn's hand. "You have the strength to beat this, brother. I know you do."  
  
For all their entreaties, there was no change or reaction in the ill human. Gandalf hung his head sadly, his own hope that the words of Aragorn's best friend and brothers would cause some improvements in the man dashed. He looked up as Elrond reentered the room, carrying a cup. At Elrond's questioning look, Gandalf shook his head, indicating that there had been no improvements in Aragorn's condition.  
  
With an inaudible sigh, Elrond gripped the cup tighter. Truly this potion was their only chance to save Estel.   
  
TBC  
  
************************************  
  
I NEED HELP!! (And don't panic, I already told you Aragorn will live). I know Elves who die go to the Halls of Mandos...where do humans go when they die and leave Middle Earth?  
  
O.K. now on to the replies to my FANTASTIC reviewers!!!! You guys are THE BEST!!   
  
Star Stallion: I'm glad you are relieved Aragorn will live (though the evil part of me wanted to withhold that information ...but the good part of me won out!) Glad you liked chapter 6 and I'ld love to hear what you think of this chapter! Thanks so much for your loyalty to my story!  
  
Tailspin: I love story lines where an old or not so old war injury causes a character problems and of course gets them some much deserved concern! So of course I had to throw some of that stuff in wherever I can! (I'm blushing over your compliment about that scar scene...ahh shucks!) And yes, I too am a HUGE fan of Aragorn angst/comfort and that only works well if someone who cares deeply for him is in the story to worry and take care of him...like our favorite elf prince! Thanks for your review and let me know what you think of this chapter!  
  
Marbienl: Ah...I see that you are not disappointed that I kinda spoiled the ending. Well, I just couldn't stand it that you thought I was going to kill Aragorn...it my younger days I would have killed him off but now that I'm older, wiser, realize reality is something to be avoided at all costs whenever possible, now like I said, I'm all about happy endings. And as you can tell I'm working through my anger at Elrond...I know he's not a bad elf and all it's just I'm very protective of Aragorn! As for how the mire became cursed, oh I had some crazy thoughts on that one but it required that I actually know something about previous elves that lived there and their legends and well, my theory was even boring me! And yes, it is quite frustrating that the elves in Aragorn's life can not come to terms with his strength. Finally Legolas was forced to point out Aragorn's scar...I couldn't let a juicy secret like that remain hidden for long! As for the history between Aragorn and Legolas, well I'm actually building on the stories by Cassia and Sio in their wonder Mellon Chronicles series. If you read "First Meetings" under "Cassia" you'll understand the basis I used for my references in this story. And actually, I liked their version so well, I never concocted my own version of Aragorn and Legolas' first meeting. Well thanks again for your awesome review, which included quotes you liked, your thoughts and compliments. All this shapes me "hopefully" into a better writer!  
  
Bill the Pony2: Ok, maybe I've been tricked into reading some death stories but, no matter how beautifully written they are, I'm still in the dumps! (Death can do that to a person). But I'm relieved that you didn't abandon this story after you learned it was just going to be good old angst. I really love to hear your comments after each chapter!   
  
Grumpy: I'm blushing again! I'm so honored that you consider this one of your favorites! And when I first watched LOTR:FOTR, I knew nothing about the storyline and was so shocked when Boromir died..( by that time in the story I was seriously in love with Sean Bean) but I reconciled myself with the knowledge that he died a good death, an honor death. (BTW, if you like Sean Bean you should see him in the Sharpe movies, he's awesome!). And yes, Legolas and Elrond have worked out their issues and come to realize they both want the same thing...to protect Aragorn. I'm relieved you liked the background I did on Aragorn becoming Elrond's son...I thought I might have gone too AU there. I hope you'll tell me what you think of this latest chapter!  
  
Alex mistress squirrel: Author's notes do tend to drag on and I've skipped many of them. ( I guess that's why I hedged my bets and restated the "Aragorn lives" clause in my reply to you.) Thanks for "loving" chapter 6 and I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter. Drop me your comments!  
  
Silvertoekee: You really had me worried there! I thought I totally spoiled this story for you! And yes, I was really tempted to NOT tell you the outcome but ...well, it is nearing Christmas and I was worried that an evil trick like that would work against my gift getting prospects. Thank you for thinking my story is original! I'm always afraid that I'm unknowingly writing the same thing that has been done before! And I love when everyone tries to protect Aragorn, especially when he resents it! I'm happy that you like my story and I appreciate your review. I hope to hear what you think of this chapter!  
  
Roccovende: I really appreciate your flattering review! I absolutely love delving into the emotions of others...it's like getting a glimpse into their souls. As for the blood poisoning/tainting..."when in doubt, make it up" is my motto. The only medical knowledge I have is tv shows and movies! But heck, I figure if they can write hokey medical procedures then so can I. And on occasion, I've been tricked into reading a death fic and yes, my computer has been in jeopardy just like yours. As for a sequel...I'm tickled pink that you'd want one! When this story is wrapped up and you've read the ending, drop me a line and give me suggestions for a sequel. Maybe between the two of us we can get the makings of a continuing story. Thanks for your review and I hope to hear your opinions on this chapter.  
  
Lady Jaina: I am so glad to come across another ravenous angst reader! I hope this chapter gave you a good helping of angst...but next chapter...well, come hungry for angst. And I just had to put Elrond through the angst wringer...that is every parent's burden once and awhile. Love to hear what you think of this chapter!  
  
Luinthien: I'm glad you liked chapter 6 as well as the part where Legolas sees Aragorn's wounds. (I love when concealed wounds are revealed!) And we can only hope that Legolas (and Aragorn) realizes Aragorn has strength enough to see him through the dangerous paths he has to transverse in his life! As for the Elrond and Legolas conflict, I think there is too much respect and even love between them to let that argument destroy their friendship. Hope you liked this chapter and I'ld love to hear your comments!  
  
Lady of the Lake2: I appreciate your compliments and welcome your future comments. And I never thought about the "fly on a wall" aspect of this story. I like that thought..a lot. (I just got your official review! So here's my reply to that). I made you whimper?! (Oh I just LOVE that!) And, though Aragorn is being sorely treated at my hands at the moment, I will be sure to dust him off, clean him up and ship him over to your wonderful tale so that you can have him fall from that cliff on the way to Helm's deep and then be rescued by Legolas and Gimli. Loved to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Tychen: Ah, so your boys have again returned to school....but then you got sick! No fair!!! However, I'm glad my little post helped to cheer you up. AND it was your sob story that finally pushed me into posting this story today (Tuesday) instead of Wednesday. I mean if I can do good in the world WHILE I'm torturing Aragorn, I had to go for it! Hope you feel better and I'ld love to hear your comments on this chapter!  
  
Daniela: I truly believe that Aragorn is someone who is so giving of himself, that it is nearly impossible to not like and respect him. And the books seemed to suggest Gandalf and Aragorn traveled together and were friends so of course I had to throw that into my little tale! And I guess I was tired of thinking of how "inferior" Aragorn always "seems" compared to the elves that I thought well, maybe there is strength in him that surpasses the elves....maybe...just maybe. I'm glad you are being so understanding about my whole inaccuracy about the blood poisoning and can accept the lame "it's cursed" theory I'm running with! It's really hard being really vague about things you are clueless about! And now you've read chapter 7...so what do you think!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Mire  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks for all the help on my question about man's finally resting place!! (I knew I had a bunch of experts in the crowd!!) And from the general consensus, I gather that Tolkien did not specifically say where man ended up but vaguely lead us to believe that men made a brief stop over in the Halls of Mandos. Therefore, for the sake of this story I will reference the Halls of Mandos.   
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Having carried Aragorn back to his bed and wrapped him in blankets, Elrond now sat upon the bed, the potion in his hand. Resolutely, he nodded to Elladan. With infinite care, Elladan braced his youngest brother against his chest and watched as his father coaxed the potion down Aragorn's throat. After the contents of the cup were drained, Elladan eased Aragorn back upon the bed and reclaimed his chair.  
  
Aragorn's reaction to the potion was instantaneous and utterly horrifying. Without warning, Aragorn ceased drawing in breath. The cup dropped from Elrond's shocked fingers to break upon the floor. Frantically, Elrond cupped his youngest son's face in his hands. "NO! Breathe Estel! Breathe!" He shook Aragorn's face in desperation.  
  
Legolas, who had surged from his chair in alarm when his friend failed to draw a breath, now stumbled backward, anguish and pain deeply written in his every feature piercing down to his very soul. One thought ran through his head again and again, 'I have killed, Aragorn! I have killed, Aragorn!' He watched in horror as Elrond tried to resurrect his son..tried and failed. Unable to bear the truth, Legolas took more steps backward, trying to escape the horrible scene before him. With tears streaming unchecked down his cheeks, he retreated until he was halted by the wall against his back. 'I have killed my best friend! I believed that Aragorn's humanity would save him and that belief has led to his death! I have killed Aragorn as surely as if I sank a dagger into his very heart!' A sob tore from Legolas as he slid down the wall until he sat upon the floor. Drawing his knees up to his chest like a traumatized child, Legolas never let his eyes stray from the sight of Aragorn.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir both stood beside Aragorn's bed, tears streaming down their grief stricken faces. Gandalf remained sitting but he hung his head in sorrow. It had been a false hope...a fantasy to believe that the curse could be beaten.  
  
Elrond seized Aragorn's shoulders and shook him with more force, "No! You will breathe, Estel! Now! I order you to live!" his voice breaking apart as his son's body gave no response to his pleas or orders. "No," he sobbed and pulled Aragorn into his arms and clutched the limp body of his son to his chest, "You can not do this, you can not give him to me and then take him away so soon!" he implored to any of the Valar that would listen. But still his son did not draw another breath of life. A determined cry of "No!" broke from Elrond and he leaned Aragorn back in his arms, sickened by the way his son's head fell limply against his arm. "You are no quitter, my son. You are stronger than you can imagine. Use that strength now to return to us," he quietly implored a moment before he landed a slap to his son's face.   
  
"Ada!" Elladan cried out, not in disapproval but despair. Aragorn was even now on the way to the Halls of Mandos. His father had to accept that.   
  
But Elrond landed a harder slap to Aragorn's face. "Do not abandon me, Estel. Just take a breath. You must live, not to fulfill your destiny, but you must live because I need you, your brothers need you, Legolas needs you. Live because we love you and can not bear your passing!" And he landed another slap to his son's face.  
  
Elrohir took a step forward, ready to force his father to see the hopelessness of his actions but before he could put his hand on his father's shoulder, the miracle occurred.   
  
Aragorn drew in a breath.  
  
Instantly Elrond encouraged, "Yes, Estel. That's good. Take another breath." Cupping his hand to his son's bone white face, Elrond watched in relief as Aragorn drew in yet another breath, a labored breath but a breath all the same.   
  
Legolas's sob caught in his throat as his red rimmed eyes beheld the sight of his best friend. Though Aragorn drew in breaths, Legolas feared to hope that all would turn out well. In his heart, he knew the edge his friend tittered upon, between life and death, the edge all mortals stood upon during their fragile existence. Wearily he leaned his head back against the wall and swallowed down his tears as he intently watched Aragorn. Waiting for either hope to rescue him or despair to consume him.  
  
Elrond sat upon the bed, his human son cradled in his arms, Aragorn's head nestled against his chest. Elrond's feathery touch brushed across Aragorn's forehead as the worried father studied the bone white features of his son, praying for a change...for an indication, no matter how small, that the potion had wrought some good. But Aragorn, his hair now nearly dry, remained listless upon the bed, his breath labored.   
  
To the elf, it was like reliving a scene from long ago, when Aragorn was but a boy with a fever wracking his small human body and only in his father's arms did he find any peace. But as Elrond looked down at the face of his son, he knew that much time had passed, his son had grown into a man. A man heavy burdened, hardened, abused...all because of the curse of his blood. Not for the first time, Elrond wished that Aragorn was a normal man, a man whose fate, whose destiny was of his own making. A man who did not have to bear the weight Aragorn did.  
  
'But he is not a normal man,' Elrond quietly rebuked himself, his fingers lightly tracing the lines on his son's face as Aragorn drew in labored breath after labored breath. Clutching tighter to Aragorn, as if his grip upon his son would hold Estel's soul here in Middle Earth, Elrond quietly spoke, "I have missed you these past years, my son. I know the life of a ranger is a hard, dangerous one ..that there is no time for idle visits...that letters go astray more than they are delivered...but my prayers have been with you every day. Just as they are with you now." He leaned down and bestowed a kiss on Aragorn's forehead, "I am proud of the man you have become, Estel. I have always been proud of you."  
  
Legolas watched the tender scene between father and son and his heart sank deeper into despair. Aragorn had made no improvements, his struggling breaths loud and ominous in the quiet room. Looking to the twins that sat watching their little brother's tenuous grip on life, more grief tore through Legolas. 'Are we all clinging to hope that is false?! Hope that is merely deceit? A betrayal of the heart that we, none of us, will ever heal from?!'  
  
With those thoughts, Legolas pushed himself from the floor and came to his feet. This action did not garner Elrond or the twin's attention but Gandalf's eyes quickly shot to the Silvan elf, his keen eyesight noticing the grief that marred the beautiful face of the prince.   
  
Fixing his eyes upon Aragorn, Legolas swallowed down his sobs. The man looked as one who had already passed into the Halls of Mandos. Suddenly, Legolas could not bear to watch his friend depart this world. Turning on his heel, Legolas stole from the room like a thief.  
  
"Legolas?" a voice beckoned as Legolas began to walk down the hallway.   
  
Legolas halted but did not turn around to answer the wizard's call, " I can not watch him leave me...leave us," tears streamed down his face. "I knew this day would come but...." And he shook his head and tried to get the words past the barrier in his throat, "I am not strong enough to let him go...not now...not ever."  
  
Studying the slumped shoulders of the young elf, Gandalf softly questioned, "Do you regret your friendship with Aragorn?"  
  
Legolas spun around, his shocked eyes searing into the wizard. "Never!" he firmly called out.  
  
With kindness in his eyes, Gandalf pressed, "And yet you knew his fate as a mortal ere you called him friend."  
  
More coloring drained from Legolas's face, "I knew but...I did not truly understand...not until this moment. My father, he tried to warn me of the consequences, of the pain, of offering friendship to a mortal...but I did not heed his words."  
  
Crossing to the elf, Gandalf put a hand upon the prince's shoulder, "Loss is a part of a mortal's existence."  
  
Blue eyes drowning in sorrow sought the wizard's wisdom. With a voice barely audible, Legolas spoke aloud the thought that was going through his very heart, "How do they bear the pain?!"  
  
"Death is a certainty in the mortal world, Legolas," Gandalf stated not with firmness but compassion. "Mortals have a saying "It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."  
  
Legolas tightly closed his eyes. "There is wisdom in those words but no comfort."  
  
A laugh broke from Gandalf, "Well said, young Legolas. Well said." Opening his eyes, Legolas met the wizard's ancient gaze. Gandalf, having read the guilt in the elf's eyes, continued, "Aragorn's condition is dire but there is no blame. I, too, believe Aragorn's human blood is the only source of strength against this evil that would consume him."  
  
A protest stirred from Legolas's guilt ridden heart, "Gandalf, he ceased breathing! He died!"  
  
"And yet he even now draws breath. Lives. This is a gift in itself."  
  
At Legolas's look of continued objection, Gandalf refuted, "Yes, I know Aragorn's fate still hangs in the balance but he is fighting as hard as he is able...to stay here with his family, to stay with you." The wizard's eyes fastened unto Legolas's pained gaze. "I have never known you to abandon Aragorn during a fight. Nay, it has always been nearly impossible to keep you from fighting Aragorn's battles for him."  
  
A small smile broke out onto the prince's face. "You do not fight fair, dear wizard."  
  
Gandalf chuckled, "Rarely, very rarely." And he put his arm around the prince's shoulders and steered them both back to the room where Aragorn fought for his life.  
  
At the door, Legolas halted. His eyes met the wizard's questioning gaze, "I would never trade a moment of the time I have spent with Aragorn. Never." And then a new determination sprang into the elf's eyes, "And I will never, as long as I draw breath, forget Aragorn. He will be the brother of my heart until my heart ceases to beat."  
  
Sensing he was missing the prompting for that statement, Gandalf accepted the prince's words at face value. "Oh, there was never any doubt of that in my mind, young one. No one who has seen the power of the friendship you share with Aragorn could doubt that."  
  
"One doubts it that should not," Legolas quietly replied but before the wizard could ask for an explanation, Legolas stepped again into Aragorn's room, now ready to fight beside his best friend for all eternity.   
  
TBC  
  
One more chapter to go!!!!! (Sorry I dragged this story out for so many chapters but my thoughts were just coming in spurts! Most days, I'm just glad any thoughts come!)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Silvertoe: The cold water treatment I learned about from tv shows and movies. I thought, if they can write that as a treatment, than so can I! And I agree, the potion has got to be one bad tasting brew...I think Elrond purposely makes them horrible tasting hoping that will be another incentive for his sons NOT to get injured or sick! I'm glad you took notice, amid the despair, that everyone still has hope for Aragorn's survival. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Thank you sooooo much for your beautiful compliment! Without your loyalty and encouragement, this story would have tanked out!! (There I am with my American slang!! Tanked out= remained incomplete). As for Aragorn's strength? Well, that question will get answered (finally) in the next chapter which will be the ending of this story. I always try to save the best for last.  
  
Roccovende: I'm glad you like my "when in doubt..make it up" attitude! (If only we could convince the real world to accept that philosophy!) And my medical procedures are as far from hokey as Mordor is from Valinor?!!? That's awesome!!! I hope when you read the end of this story you still think it deserve your 1,0,0,0,0,0,0,... And never lose you faith in the human soul!!! Thanks for searching in the Silmarillion! It really helped!! And I actually have a magnet that says "I do not suffer from insanity, I enjoy it!" That's soooo me!!! Hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Frodo16424: That's so sweet that you check for an update daily!!! And I'm glad you loved chapter 7!!! Love to know what you think of this chappie!  
  
Marbienl: Yes, I too am anxiously waiting for Nili's next story. She is truly a gifted writer!! But I'm glad that, in the meantime, my story makes your day! O.K. I did feel a little guilty getting Aragorn drenched in that frigid water but hey, it seemed like a plausible treatment! I mean if Gandalf and Elrond agree to do it, it has to a good idea, right?! And of course Legolas would try anything to save Aragorn...even emotional blackmail (Which is my all time favorite type of blackmail). Now here's some emotional blackmail of my own....review or I'll wait to post the ending until next weekend!!!   
  
Tychen: You sound a lot like me when I get sick/injured. I immediately love reading and especially writing tales where the character is sick/injured. Somehow that makes me feel better...especially if their illness or injury is so much worse than my own!! Well, I hope you are on the road to recovery!!!! (Hopefully Aragorn and Legolas stopped over to see to your every need like I asked them to!) Thanks for your review...it brightens MY day!  
  
Tailspin: I know, Aragorn is STILL unconscious!?!?!? Well, tune in for the next chapter because he finally gets his turn for angst! And yes, I too love when Legolas and Aragorn draw strength from one another! (I'm such a total sap!!!) As for Elrond and Legolas, well I just couldn't keep them at odds..it's so sweet when they both gang up on Aragorn to take care of himself! Love to get a review for this chapter from you!  
  
Lady Jaina: It really surprises me that I've actually written an Elrond angsty story here. Initially I thought it was centered around Legolas's angst but somehow Elrond stepped in there. I guess it goes back to my love of estranged father- son relationships. Though Elrond and Aragorn are not estranged, they have been parted for a number of years and that works well too! Thanks for reviewing and I hope to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Grumpy: Personally, I like Aragorn ruggedly dirty and scruffy! (Yummy!!) But they stopped abusing his clothing only to set their sights on Aragorn's appearance...no wait, this is all therapeutically. (Or so they claim??!?) Thanks for your continued support! Please let me know what you think of this chapter!  
  
Athlessa: I thought I disappointed you!! I'm really glad you have not abandoned hope for this story (Sorry, couldn't pass up that "hope" opening). I wish Tolkien were still alive because I would FORCE him to write more about Elrond and Aragorn's relationship!! Yes, I grabbed onto the "Elrond loved him like a son" with both hands!!! That's so SWEET!! But when I read the stories, that love is not a focal point. I guess that's one of the reasons this story turned into an Elrond angst. I figure, if Tolkien didn't have the time to write about the father-son relationship, we, the fanfiction writers, must take up the torch! And I appreciated all your information you provided!! I am sadly lacking in knowledge and love any help I can get!!  
  
Ainu Laire: If you read Lake of the Lake2's review, she explains what a mire is. In short, it's a bog or swamp. (Can you imagine the reaction had I named this story "bog" or "swamp"?!? Mire sounds so...poetic! ) I too am glad you found my story and I appreciate your review!  
  
Farscape_angel: Glad you are liking the Elrond angst! He always seems so strong, so calm ...hence why I have to bring him practically to his knees in anguish. (Yes, I am cruel!) Hope to hear from you this chapter!  
  
Bill the Pony2: Hope I didn't make you wait toooo long for this chapter!! Reality has really tired me out this week!!! Hope this chapter's angst was to your liking?!   
  
Estelcontar: Thank you so much for your information. I am totally devoid of background knowledge for the LOTR. Hope to hear from you again!  
  
KumQuat1: Yes, it is evil of me to leave you with a cliffhanger for every single chapter! (smiles without a glimmer of guilt) But I believe angst only works well when you purposely torment, I mean, entice your readers back for another chapter. And I LOVE the friendship between Legolas and Aragorn that Cassia and Sio have established in their Mellon stories so I'm really building on their concepts. Glad you like the story and I would like to hear what you thought of this chapter!  
  
Lady of the Lake2: I am absolutely horrible at picking out titles to my stories but "Mire" well that's always been a word I liked. (I think I've read too many English romance novels where they end up in a bog aka mire) But I too, had to go to the dictionary just to make sure it meant what I assumed it meant. And sure enough, it fit my story beautifully! Thanks for caring enough about this story to do research! Love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!  
  
Daniela: I decided to "weaken" Aragorn's elvish blood because I want there to be no doubt that Aragorn's fate will be decided by his humanity, alone. I hope you weren't disappointed in Aragorn's reaction to the potion! Did you actually think I would miss a chance to heap on more angst??!?!? It's practically my last shot at it as chapter 9 will finish this story. Loved to hear your comments on this chapter!!  
  
Alex Mistress Squirrel: Sorry about the continued suspension but I swear, Chapter 9's the last!!!! Thanks for sticking with this long, drawn out story. I hope when the last word is read you won't feel like you wasted your time! Loved to hear from you!  
  
Linchi: I'm jealousy of your clicky thing!!! Thank goodness we are in the computer age! They are so many ways to encourage my obsessions! And yes, I am torturing Aragorn in this story but it's all for the sake of love...OK, maybe he's wishing I didn't love him THIS much! And please don't cry! I know that there is no "Next" button after this chapter but I hope to get the final chapter up soon! Thanks so much for reviewing and I hope to hear from you about this chapter! 


	9. Chapter 9

Mire  
  
By: Cheryl W  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or anything in conjunction with the Lord of the Rings nor am I making a profit from this story. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Note: Well, here it is, the last chapter. Technically, I could have split this chapter up but I just couldn't bear to do so. I truly hope this ending meets everyone's expectations and that I did not leave any loose ends!! I am dying to know what everyone thinks of this chapter and the story as a whole!  
  
Replies to reviews are at the bottom of the story.   
  
********************************************************************   
  
Chapter 9  
  
Consciousness seeped back to Aragorn slowly, goaded on by the perception of pain, pain that seemed to be coming from every part of his body. But amidst the hurt a source of comfort blanketed his soul and it was to this source he now clung.  
  
When the hand Legolas desperately held weakly gripped his hand, Legolas sprang from his chair and settled on the side of Aragorn's bed. "Aragorn?" he quietly beckoned, his worry and urgency unveiled as his eyes searched Aragorn's face for any indications that the man would truly awake.  
  
Immediately Elrond roused from his slumber in the chair that he had claimed hours prior when Aragorn's labored breathing had eased. Elrond's eyes flew to his son in alarm. With a questioning look, he faced Legolas.  
  
"He gripped my hand," Legolas quietly answered, sparing Elrond but a quick glance before he focused again on Aragorn. Elrohir, Elladan and Gandalf now all stood behind Legolas, each praying to detect a change in Aragorn's unconscious state.  
  
"Come back to us, mellon nin," Legolas pleaded and he gripped Aragorn's hand more tightly in his grasp.   
  
Elrond ran his hand lightly over Aragorn's forehead and was pleased to find the skin cool. Sliding his hand down to cup Aragorn's cheek, Elrond entreated, "Break through the void, Estel. We are waiting for your return with anxious hearts."  
  
The comfort Aragorn felt increased and soon it began to dull the pain. With resolve he struggled to push back the void that blanketed his soul, letting the hand that gripped his own lead him through the turbulent waters of darkness to the light that beckoned.  
  
With overwhelming joy and relief, Legolas watched his best friend's eyes flutter open. A smile that could not be diminished lit up the prince's face.   
  
Slowly, Aragorn managed to focus his eyes and his foggy brain recognized that the face that hovered over him was his best friend's. Then his vision widened and he noticed the other faces that looked down upon him. Swallowing, Aragorn tried to form words but found the effort was too great a task in his weakened state.  
  
Elrond leaned down close to his son and, having sensed Aragorn's intention for speech, soothed, "Shhhh, my son. There will be time for talk later." Picking up the cup by the nightstand, Elrond gently ordered, "Here, drink some water."  
  
Aragorn attempted to lean forward to drink from the cup but his body refused to obey his commands. Instead, gentle hands slipped behind him and eased him forward. Looking up to see who supported him in their arms, Aragorn's gaze fell on Elladan's face. Indecision warred in Aragorn. Part of him wanted to offer his brother thanks for his assistance and another part of him wanted to insist that he could sit up without aid. But neither part of Aragorn won, for speech was still beyond him. All he could do was simply drink from the cup that his father pressed to his lips.  
  
Swallowing the cool water, Aragorn felt like it was a taste he had not had for a very long time. When the cup was drained, Elladan eased Aragorn back on the bed and again claimed his seat in the chair beside his brother's bed, leaving his left hand resting on Aragorn's shoulder.  
  
Aragorn focused on his father's face, searching for the answers to the questions he had not the strength to voice.  
  
Reading his son's eyes, Elrond quietly explained, "The curse made you very ill. It nearly claimed your life, Estel."  
  
Prideful disbelief surged through Aragorn, until he studied the faces of his loved ones. Each face that peered down upon him reflected exhaustion and worry. But it was their eyes that told him the truth of his father's words, eyes that still bore the marks of soul wrenching anguish.   
  
Now Aragorn understood the terrible weakness in him and the pain that seemed to be coiled around his every muscle. Death had had it's clammy grip upon him ...again. More and more Aragorn was coming to recognize the frailty of his existence...even as he discovered the strength of his will to live.  
  
With determination, he banished those thoughts and settled his look upon Gandalf, surprised yet pleased to see the wizard among the worried onlookers.   
  
A smile pulled onto Gandalf's lips as he saw the curious gaze Aragorn was leveling at him. "I foolishly thought you needed my aid to defeat something so trivial as a cursed mire," he gave as an explanation for his presence.   
  
This brought a weak smile unto Aragorn's pale, exhausted face and he watched as Gandalf turned his look to Legolas and raised his eyebrow in anticipation. Settling his look upon Legolas, Aragorn studied the face of his best friend, waiting for his part in this tale.  
  
Legolas's eyes steadily met Aragorn's. "It was your strength alone that defeated the curse, Aragorn. You survived because you are a man...not an elf. Your humanity gave you the strength that no elf possesses."  
  
Surprise glittered in Aragorn's eyes.  
  
Elrohir piped in as he smiled tauntingly down at Aragorn, "You finally found a way to prove that you are not our equal but instead our superior." Then the elf's smile faltered and his words became a quiet, desperate plea, "Next time, brother, prove it in a fashion that does not practically destroy all our hearts with worry and anguish."  
  
Aragorn smiled more broadly and tried speech again. "I'll try," came from his throat but it was merely a whisper of sound.  
  
"Try very hard," Elrohir countered, a matching smile once again gracing his features. Leaning over, he tenderly brushed back locks of Aragorn's hair from his brother's forehead.  
  
"I think its time for you to rest, my son," Elrond advised as he cupped his son's pale, exhausted face with both his hands, earning him Aragorn's full attention. "And when you next awake you will find your strength much returned." Then Elrond placed a kiss on Aragorn's forehead before he stood up and looked to Aragorn's visitors. "Come, let us give him some peace," he beckoned as he headed toward the door, latching on to the arms of his two protesting elder sons. Elladan and Elrohir gave Aragorn a final brotherly inspection before their father pulled them from the room.   
  
Gandalf smiled to Aragorn. "Sleep well, young one," he bade and then he too left the room.  
  
Legolas, who had watched the departure of the others, now turned his look back upon the face of his best friend. "I am glad you have returned to us. We all have need of your presence in our lives. More than you can imagine," he softly, emphatically confessed. "Now get some rest, Aragorn." And with one last squeeze of Aragorn's hand, he released the man's hand and claimed a seat in a chair by the bed.  
  
Aragorn wanted to respond to Legolas's words but the void was again tugging at his consciousness. He watched Legolas settle in the chair as if he expected it to be his accommodation for the night. Knowing that Legolas would be there when he awoke, Aragorn let sleep claim him without regret.  
  
Having convinced his two sons and Gandalf that they all needed to eat, Elrond now looked at his dinner companions and smiled. Exhaustion and joyous relief covered the faces of his sons and Gandalf. Sighing with released tension, Elrond turned to the task of eating supper.  
  
For a long while, no conversations were engaged as the happiness they all felt blanketed the room in comfortable silence. But when the food was gone, the dinner companions seemed reluctant to part company.  
  
It was Elrohir who broke the silence with a barely audible question, "Ada, do you remember Elros?" At his father's sharp look, Elrohir clarified, "I mean, do you vividly remember what he looked like, how he laughed, the tricks he played upon you?"  
  
All eyes rested on Elrond and they watched a wistful look enter the elf lord's eyes and a smile grace his lips.  
  
Meeting his son's gaze, Elrond answered, "Yes, my son. I do. And for that I thank the blessing of the Valar. I could not bear to lose the only part of him I still possess."  
  
But at his father's words, Elrohir paled and he looked down to his hands in his lap. "But what if my memory should prove less resilient to the passage of time than yours?" Elrohir raised imploring eyes to his father. "How can I hold on to the ...things which will some day fade away."   
  
"Like Estel," Elrond quietly supplied, understanding only too well where his son's thoughts were coming from. Elrohir nodded his head. Elrond reached out to his son and laid a hand upon his cheek, "Do not worry, my son. Your elven heart remembers forever those it loves. And it trains the mind to clutch onto the memories of that person and never relinquish them."  
  
Elladan's quiet words drew his father's sharp attention. "Estel believes he will be forgotten by Legolas...probably by us all. He thinks Legolas would have been wiser to accept him as a pet rather than a friend... for pets are ephemeral and easily replaceable in one's heart."  
  
Elrond paled at his son's words. "And he spoke these words to Legolas?"  
  
Elladan and Elrohir both nodded their heads but watched their father in silence.  
  
With new clarity, Elrond understood the turmoil he had sensed in Legolas's heart. Meeting Gandalf's eyes, Elrond saw that understanding also glimmered in the wizard's eyes. He too must have felt Legolas's emotions. With resolve, Elrond swore to talk to both Estel and Legolas about this crazy misconception his son was carrying in his heart. But for now, Elrond concentrated on his two elven sons.   
  
"I believe Estel's time with the rangers has greatly changed him. He has seen many of his mortal brethren pass away and it has taught him the painful truth of his mortality. All men die." Elrond watched as his sons flinched at his words. "No matter how strongly we love Estel, death will one day claim him. And Estel knows this..accepts this, even if we can not. It is for our sakes, for Legolas's sake, that he wishes that we did not love him so dearly. He knows the pain his passing will cause to us but, still, he can not fathom the importance he has in our hearts and lives ...the importance he will forever have in our hearts and lives."  
  
With quiet determination, Elrohir pledged, "Then that is a lesson we will teach him."  
  
"Over and over again until he accepts it," Elladan added.  
  
Gandalf's steady voice echoed softly through the room. "Yes, that is a lesson that will need to be taught again and again to Aragorn. But it will be one of the truths that will see him through the many trials in his life."  
  
When the cocoon of sleep next fell away, Aragorn forced his eyes open and found sunlight filtering through his room. Testing his body's reaction to movement, Aragorn stretched marginally. To his satisfaction, his body returned only a small ache of pain at the action and even his leg offered only a dull throb of pain. Taking in his surrounding, he saw Legolas was still nestled in the chair he had claimed when last Aragorn had seen him. But now the prince was in the solace of sleep.   
  
With curiosity, Aragorn pulled back the covers to reveal his injured leg. A white bandage wrapped around his thigh but he could detect no blood spotting the cloth.  
  
"Your father stitched it last night," Legolas quietly supplied.  
  
Startled by Legolas's voice, Aragorn snapped his head up to look at Legolas, surprised that the elf was awake.  
  
Stretching Legolas sallied, "We do not all sleep as deeply as you, human. I heard the rustle of the bedcovers." Then Legolas stood, picked up a glass of water and sat upon the bed. This time Aragorn managed to lever himself off the bed and drank from the cup Legolas held. When the cup was drained, Aragorn settled back unto the bed while Legolas reclaimed his chair.  
  
"I slept through father putting in stitches?" Aragorn asked incredulously as he looked to his best friend.  
  
But Legolas smiled back softly, "You have slept through a great many things these past days, mellon nin."  
  
"Days? How long ago was our hunting trip?"  
  
"Four days," Legolas supplied, watching for his friend's reaction.  
  
Aragorn sighed and carefully turned on his side and studied his best friend. "It was as bad as father said?"  
  
Legolas found that emotions again choked him and he simply nodded his reply.  
  
"And it was my human blood that saved me?" Aragorn's tone was tinted with doubt.  
  
But Legolas firmly stated, "Yes, Aragorn. Elves have no strength against the curse but you did, you defeated it because you are no elf but a man. Your father even took steps to weaken your elvish blood. None can doubt the power of your human strength or stubborn will after this."  
  
"Where before you did?" Aragorn quietly questioned but Legolas knew it was a statement of accusation.  
  
Legolas leaned forward and put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "Yes, I held some doubt....but not so strongly as you did."  
  
Surprise glittered in Aragorn's eyes along with acceptance. "I am fragile..." he began but Legolas cut in firmly.  
  
"But not without strength." And Legolas's eyes bore into Aragorn's. "Your strength and your heart will see you through the paths you travel in your life, wherever those paths lead." A smirk pulled onto Legolas' face.  
  
"What?" Aragorn prompted.  
  
Legolas looked down to his hands in humiliation before facing his best friend with a look of chagrin. "I tried to convince your father to keep you here, in Rivendell."  
  
Aragorn stilled, "And what was his reply?"  
  
"He told me that your life was your own, to do with as you pleased."  
  
Relief surged through Aragorn. At last his father was starting to come to terms with his choice to join the rangers.   
  
Seeing the relief enter Aragorn's eyes, Legolas revealed, "He loves you, Aragorn. No matter what path you choose."  
  
"As long as I fulfill my destiny," Aragorn softly added.  
  
But Legolas shook his head, "No, Aragorn, his love is not depended on anything. He loves you because you are his son and nothing will change that...not your destiny and not your fate. Just as nothing will change the fact that I love you as strongly as I would a brother."  
  
"And you know that you are my brother whom I love dearly," Aragorn tenderly confessed.  
  
Legolas nodded, "Yes. We may bear different blood but in our hearts we are brothers. Forever. And I welcome our differences, Aragorn. I would not have you be an elf, for your humanity shaped you into the only person I trust with my very soul."  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Good, because I have not the means to turn into an elf simply because you desire it."  
  
Legolas gently shoved Aragorn as they both laughed. "Fine, but I would have you do something about that wicked tongue of yours," Legolas teased back.   
  
"I would leash mine if you would but leash your own," Aragorn countered.  
  
And from there the friendly verbal abuse only increased.  
  
Later, when Aragorn succumbed to sleep once again, Legolas left his friend to the watchful eyes of his two brothers. Finally pangs of hunger assaulted him and he sought out the kitchen. He came up short as he met Elrond in the kitchen's doorway.  
  
Smiling, Elrond beckoned Legolas to the table. Legolas claimed a chair as Elrond disappeared for a moment or two only to reappear bearing a plate of food and a drink. Putting the plate and drink before Legolas, Elrond claimed a seat across from the young prince.  
  
At first silence reigned as Legolas ate. Legolas almost jumped when Elrond spoke, "Aragorn's strength is returning quickly."  
  
"Yes," Legolas agreed "thank the Valar." And his eyes finally met Elrond's. "I know I do not deserve your forgiveness but I wish for it with all my heart. I had no right to speak to you about the way you have raised Aragorn. You have loved and cared for him without equal. He could ask for no better father."  
  
But Elrond offered a gentle smile at Legolas's words, "Nor could he ask for a better friend." Putting a hand upon Legolas's arm, Elrond stated, "You are forgiven, Legolas. I know how hard it was upon you seeing Aragorn so vulnerable. I have experienced the same terror and have had the same fears about the destiny that is Aragorn's many times. But you have taught me that I can not be assured of Aragorn's destiny being fulfilled...it is but a path he may walk...a choice Aragorn himself must make. It is not a choice I can make for him. But no matter what he decides in the end, I will not abandon him...I will not abandon hope as I almost did had it not been for your faith."  
  
Legolas looked away from Elrond's gaze, "But I also let doubt creep into my heart and when you weakened Aragorn's elven blood..." Legolas swallowed hard as those terrible moments returned to him.  
  
But Elrond put his hand on Legolas's chin and forced the young elf to meet his eyes. "Faith is the substance of things hoped for but not seen.* You placed your hope in Aragorn and, though there was no tangible proof of the outcome, you believed in his survival. If Aragorn is named for hope, maybe you should be named for faith."  
  
Legolas chuckled, "No, do not burden me with such a weight. Aragorn has both hope and faith enough for us all."  
  
Elrond nodded in agreement but a moment later his eyes darkened. "My sons told me what Aragorn said to you...that he thought you would forget him."  
  
Legolas quickly denied, "I will never forget him!"  
  
But Elrond gently reassured, "I know that, young one. I know that." Silence fell in the room for a moment. "We just have to find a way to convince Estel of that fact."  
  
Legolas nodded his head but remained silent. He himself had already tried in vain to devise the words to open the ranger's stubborn eyes to the truth.  
  
"He worries about the pain his passing will inflicted upon you." Elrond said, earning him a startled look from Legolas. "He would spare you it...if he could."  
  
"But he can not....not even if he ends our friendship today."  
  
"He will not abandon your friendship, Legolas. He can not. Not even to spare you pain."  
  
"For he must know that would bring me even greater pain than his death," Legolas quietly said, his eyes darkening with the very thought.  
  
A light grew in Elrond's eyes. "Maybe that is the key. You must make Aragorn see that his friendship is worth the pain his loss will cause you, that, above all things, you could not bare the loss of his friendship. If you prove that to him, Aragorn will know that he will never fade in your heart or mind ..no matter the passage of time."  
  
Legolas gave Elrond a look of mock chagrin, "You ask no small feat from me, my lord," but a tone of light mirth coated the prince's words.  
  
"Oh, you have managed greater feats, young Legolas." And Elrond rose from the table, "Like the time you talked Aragorn out of trying a triple flip from the tree out by the front gate."  
  
Legolas eyes flew up to Elrond's in surprise, but Elrond didn't give him time to reply.  
  
"Well, actually you *tricked* Estel into not trying the stunt. Insisting that you try the stunt first and purposely allowing yourself to slam unmercifully into the ground...now that was a sign of true friendship."  
  
Legolas blushed at having been caught in his deception. "Well, Aragorn has never let me live that "failure" down."  
  
Elrond laughed, "Of course not...especially since he knows you purposely failed the stunt." And with that, Elrond left the prince to ponder the strange components that made up his relationship with Aragorn.  
  
  
  
Aragorn, having struggled to swing his legs off the bed, finally sit up. But immediately he hung his head, trying to even out his harsh breathing and gather more strength for his next move. A moment later his head snapped up as he heard the approach of many footsteps. Before he could even think to maneuver back onto the bed, his family, Gandalf and Legolas were at the doorway.  
  
Aragorn's visitors halted half way into the room, surprised to find Aragorn attempting to get out of bed so soon.  
  
Steadily meeting all the eyes that rested upon him, Aragorn braced himself for the lectures and the many hands that would lend him support. But no one came forward to force him back into bed or spoke a word of lecture. In truth they all remained motionless and quiet even as their facial expressions spoke loudly of the cost of their restraint.  
  
"What? No lectures?" Aragorn taunted with a raised eyebrow. "No shoving me back into bed?"  
  
Elladan spoke for the group, "No. We now know your strength can sustain you. You have no constant need of our aid."  
  
Elrohir continued, "And we have come to accept that you are an adult, capable of making your own way in this world."  
  
Shock tore through Aragorn and he searched all the faces before him. But he found no deception in any of them. His brothers' words were the truth. Finally he had earned the respect that he had long sought.   
  
Surprisingly, a small part of Aragorn's heart clamored with pain and sorrow. Though he had railed against his family and friend's over protectiveness, it was the memories of those times when they had smothered him in their care and love that had nurtured his soul during his worst times among the rangers. He had been able to stoically endure the reserved relationships that were maintained between the rangers because he knew that there were those in this world who trustingly offered their heart, mind and soul into his keeping.  
  
Now it seemed that all that had vanished, traded for his much desired respect.   
  
Sensing a sadness in Aragorn, Legolas stepped forward and lifted his friend's chin so their eyes met. "You have earned our respect but that has not diminished our regard for you. You have but to ask and our aid will be given to you." A mischievous smile crept unto the prince's face, "And if you are in need of a lecture, I can offer one that will last into next month."  
  
Aragorn laughed as did the rest of the room's occupants. Playfully he gave Legolas a shove. The prince stumbled back slightly but then claimed a seat beside Aragorn on the bed.   
  
Elrond came forward and claimed a spot on the other side of Aragorn. Turning to his son, he studied Aragorn's eyes for traces of pain. "You are truly on the mend, Estel." For a moment, father and son simply watched each other, then Elrond cupped his son's face within his hands. "You have grown into a man, a man which I am very proud of, Aragorn." Elrond paused as he watched Aragorn's eyes brighten with relief and joy at his words. Suddenly Elrond wished that he had spoken these words long ago and lifted the burden of uncertainty from his son's soul that Aragorn had carried these past years.   
  
Accepting that the past could not be undone, Elrond resettled his focus on the here and now. "But in my heart," Elrond tenderly continued as he picked up Aragorn's right hand and laid it upon his chest, letting Aragorn feel the beat of his heart, "you will forever be my son. And I will always want to aid you and protect you. Not because you have need of such sheltering but because of the strength of my love for you." Seeing in Aragorn's eyes that his words had been accepted, Elrond gently pulled Aragorn into his arms. "I love you, my son."  
  
"I love you too, ada," Aragorn breathed against his father's chest, unashamed that he found comfort in the embrace.  
  
After a moment Elrond whispered in his son's ear, "But if you ever hide an injury from me again, whether it be fresh or healing," and he lightly touched Aragorn's back, indicated to his son that that injury had been unveiled to him, "I will ground you, no matter how old you are at the time."  
  
Snickers broke out among the watchful elves, their ears picking up the whisper easily. Gandalf remained unknowledgeable of the words of the latest exchange by Elrond and his youngest son but by the smirk on Aragorn's face, he guessed the man's father had given him a gentle reproof.  
  
"Yes, Ada," Aragorn replied with a falsely submissive tone that he had used as a teenager after he had endured a lengthy lecture from his father.  
  
Elrond chuckled at the tone, even as the others smirked.   
  
Then Elrond reluctantly released Aragorn from his embrace but before he could say another word, Aragorn was engulfed in a hug by Elladan. Almost immediately Elrohir stepped forward and joined in the embrace and Legolas also leaned over and wrapped his arms around the brothers. Tenderly all foreheads touched.  
  
"Valar, Estel, promise me you will outlive the oldest Numenorean in history," Elladan pleaded.  
  
Pulling back, Aragorn's eyes met his brother's. "With the five of you protecting me, how could I not?"  
  
But it was Gandalf who gave a retort, "I believe we will need to enlist many others to ensure that you stay out of trouble...young one," he taunted with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Aragorn smiled up to Gandalf. "You may be right, wizard, you may be right."  
  
And a chorus of "Definitely," came from the gathered group a moment before laughter rang through the room.  
  
Days later, Aragorn sat beside the waterfalls, deeply breathing in the outside air, glad to finally be able to walk, albeit with a limp, to his favorite spot. He looked up as he sensed he had a visitor.   
  
Legolas sank down to sit beside Aragorn and he too took in the beauty of the falls. For long moments, silence reigned comfortably between the friends.  
  
Then Legolas's quiet words broke the stillness, "You are wrong, Aragorn." Legolas turned his look to Aragorn and the two friends' eyes met. "I will never forget you nor will the memories of you fade against the onslaught of time. I have told you once but still you do not accept the truth. You do not fully understand your worth to me. In my heart, you are my brother, Aragorn. You are the other part of my soul. Should you or your memories fade in me, then I too would fade away. We are intertwined for eternity, mellon nin. In my heart, you shall live as an immortal."  
  
Aragorn's face colored with shame, "I am sorry for my past words, Legolas. I had no right to question your friendship..your loyalty. Fear led me to speak harshly to you. I could not bear the thought that ..."  
  
Interrupting Aragorn's confession, Legolas gently stated, "Our friendship will never cease, Aragorn. You will forever be my best friend." Then a playful light gathered in the elf's eyes, "Besides, who else would put up with all my prissy ways?"  
  
Aragorn laughed, "That is the truth!"  
  
But Legolas grumbled back, laughter in his words, "As if there are many that are willing to travel with a scruffy human such as you! Many a time no horse will even bear your company."  
  
At that the scruffy human tried to take a swipe at the prissy elf. However, Legolas had already gained his feet and had begun to make his escape. But Aragorn's hand wrapped around the elf's ankle and the graceful elf crashed to the ground...right into a muddy puddle of water.   
  
Legolas raised his head from the puddle and leveled a deadly glare at Aragorn. Laughter burst from Aragorn at the sight of the prissy elf with mud clinging to his face and his blond hair. Grasping a handful of mud, Legolas flung the mud at Aragorn and it splattered the human's face, hair and clothing.   
  
Startled by the elf's action, Aragorn's laughter halted and then his eyes glittered with revenge. "Oh, you should not have done that, mellon nin," he threatened with a smile covering his muddy face as he reached forward and grasped a handful of mud.  
  
An instant later it was a full out battle as they slung mud at each other and, if the chance arose, smashed it against the other's face. Their laughter rang through the forest.  
  
The sound of a clearing of a throat brought them to silence. Together they looked up to see Elrond, Elrohir, Elladan and Gandalf standing above them, a look of reproach on each of their faces.   
  
Elrond tried hard to keep a smile off of his face as he looked down at the mud covered friends, "I said the fresh air would do you wonders, Estel, not a mud bath."  
  
Elladan said with humor glinting in his eyes, "Is this not how this all began...Estel deciding to take a mud bath instead of catching that stag."   
  
This invoked laughter from Elrohir even as it drew a look full of daggers from Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn shot a look to Legolas and then in complete agreement, they both threw handfuls of mud at Elladan, laughing as the mud splattered the porcelain features of the eldest child of Elrond.   
  
"Ohhhhh... you will pay for that...", Elladan threatened but a wide mischievous smile belied any true anger on his part.   
  
Legolas, sensing the upcoming war, disengaged himself from the mud and pulled Aragorn also from it's grip.  
  
"I think the battle lines have been drawn," Legolas murmured to his best friend, his eyes never leaving Elladan who bent down and got two handfuls of mud, his eyes gleaming with revenge.  
  
"You are right...and we are going to be the victors," Aragorn agreed and then with a conspiring wink to his best friend, he and Legolas flung more mud at Elladan, at the same time Elladan unleashed his own muddy projectiles.  
  
Elrohir, Elrond and Gandalf burst into laughter as all three combatants were splattered more thoroughly with mud and were scampering to reload even as they laughed. Elrohir was startled when he was nudged by his father's elbow. Meeting the elder elf's eyes, he saw the mirth there. "What are you waiting for? Mud in your eye?" Elrond questioned his son.  
  
With a smirk, Elrohir joined the fray, lobbing mud at Aragorn and Legolas beside his brother.   
  
Contentment settled over Elrond as he watched the young ones battle and heard their laughter. He shot a look to Gandalf, who had cautiously taken a few steps back from the muddy battle, and watched as mirth covered the wizard's face.   
  
Elrond turned back again to the battle in time to see Aragorn throw a packed mud cake at Elladan's face. But Elladan, at the last second, ducked and the mud hit a new unexpected target...Elrond.  
  
Silence fell on the group the instant the mud hit Elrond's face. Aragorn paled as he watched his father remain stock still as the mud clung to his hair and face. An apology was on his lips until he saw the slow smile crease his father's face.  
  
"Oh, now you have done it my son!" Elrond threatened with laughter in his voice and he swiftly bent down, scooped up a muddy handful and flung it at his youngest son's face. And it was a direct hit, covering Aragorn's nose and eyelashes and mouth.   
  
Laughter roared from everyone and the battle raged in earnest. And Gandalf, a beaming smile on his face, watched as the human, the three young elves and the elf lord smashed mud into each other's faces and hair and down their backs. Destiny and Fate had no hold over any of them this day. No, today love was the victor...as it always would be in the end.  
  
The End.  
  
*"Now Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen" - Hebrews 11:1  
  
As I said before, I would love to hear your thoughts now that this story has concluded. So that I may reply to your review, if you do not have an account with ffnet that lists your email, list your email in your review or drop me a line at my email (cwitty@epix.net) and I'll respond back to you!   
  
********************************************************************  
  
I want to thank every person who took time out of their reality to read this story!!  
  
To my faithful reviewers, I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!! Without your loyalty, encouragement, compliments, and knowledge, this story would have remained another unfinished tale stuffed in a file drawer. You brought the best out of me, out of my talent!!! Every single review was truly a gift, a gift I always felt unworthy but extremely honored to receive. I guess I write harm/comfort/angst because I have always believed that adversity brings out the best in people. Well, now I also believe that if you take a tremendous risk and share a part of your soul with others (even the crazy fanfiction writing part of your soul) you will not only get the best out of others but you will get the best out of yourself! Thanks to one and all!  
  
Star-Stallion: I am sooooooooooooooo grateful for your loyalty and support for this story!!!! You gave me that much needed encouragement in chapter one. (I am always so nervous posting anything and I was truly terrified to post a LOTR story containing a plot and numerous chapters...my other posted LOTR stories were just ramblings). And then, like a wonderful gift, you reviewed every chapter!!!! I love you for that!!!!!   
  
Grumpy: Yes, it is too bad that they went to all that work to dump that water on Estel for naught!! (Ain't that the way life goes!) And as you could tell from this last chapter, Aragorn's clothing was still being abused!!! (Well, at least the mud can be washed off!). Thanks to your comments, I was able to hone my scenes with Elrond and Aragorn in this final chapter!!!! You were the inspiration for me having Elrond tell an awake Aragorn that he was proud of him!!!! Great idea!!! Thank you soooooooooooooo much for your loyalty and support for this story. You've stuck with this story from the start and I truly loved all your reviews!!! You've been a great inspiration doing this story! Love ya!  
  
Daniela: Actually I'm glad you guessed Aragorn would react badly to the potion ...that means my storyline wasn't unbelievable!!! And you are right, I couldn't pass up the opportunity for yet more angst!!! As for the vivid picture you think I painted, I'm blushing here!!! I so appreciate that! Hope all your questions for this story got answered/resolved in this chapter! Thank you soooooooooooooo much for your loyalty and support for this story. Your beautiful, compliment filled, analyzing reviews were great and so helpful not only in encouraging me to write more but also in shaping this story! This story would not have been the same without you! Love ya!!  
  
Marbienl: Yikes!! You sent your pet spider after me!! I HATE spiders!!! See I'm posting, I'm posting! Call off your spider!!! (breaths sigh of relief as spider retreats). What made my days as I was posting this story was your reviews!!!! I truly appreciated that you told me what sentences/conversations you liked and encouraged me to be my crazy self! I probably would have written this story like a sane person if you had not saved me from my own fears of rejection! You've been a help to me in making this story come to life! Thank you!! And yes, there is that tiny problem with writing what you want to read....you don't want to read it! (Drat! There has got to be a way out of this nasty cycle! Ah...I know, plead with others to write stories for your enjoyment! Please write a harm/comfort/angst story or else I'll send my....cat to harass you! O.K.) Thanks again for your lovely presence in my life. Love ya!!  
  
Bill the Pony2: I'm hoping I have not lost you ...that you are out there somewhere in the world and just didn't get a chance to review the last chapter? Never the less, I wanted to thank you for all your encouragement and compliments. And for putting me on your favorite list!!!!! (I'm doing that blushing thing again!) I really hope that, now that the story is complete, this story remains one of your favorites. You can't say I didn't give you what I promised- Angst! Your reviews really brightened my day and heart and I can never truly repay you for that! Love ya!!  
  
Athelassa: Ops...I guess I kinda did "kill" Aragorn. But hey, he started to breathe again! As for the "better to have loved and lost..." phrase, actually I don't know who came up with that but I've heard it a few times and thought it fit appropriately for this story. I know you wanted Aragorn angst and recovery and well, just more Aragorn. I guess I could have written more on that but when you made that request I had already penned the ending! Hope this chapter kinda satisfies your cravings for all things Aragorn. I'ld love to hear your comments! Maybe we can torture Aragorn in another story and show more of his recovery and angst?! (Hint Hint) Thank you so much for all your reviews. They made me blush and laugh and kept a smile on my face. Love ya!!  
  
Lady Jaina: My little old scene with Legolas ranks up there with Frodo's tear in the movie?!?! You do know how to make a girl blush!! I am truly touched by your compliments as I have been from the start. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story. I've really appreciated it!! Love ya!!  
  
Tychen: I'm glad you are feeling better!! And I'm touched that I almost got you to tears..those elves do that to you. I hope this chapter wasn't too short or too remiss in showcasing Aragorn's own angst and recovery? (I'ld love to hear your comments). Thank you so much for "write hard, and do not look back". I smile and laugh every time I think of that!! And by the great way you use words in your review, I'm guessing you've penned a story or two yourself. I'ld love to read them...are they on ffnet? Well, I wanted to tell you that I really appreciated and needed all your kind reviews...they really made my day and lightened my heart! Love ya!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: After your last review, I LOVE YOU TOO!! I'm glad you liked my angst feast last chapter. I guess it was at the point in the story where I could either cure him or almost kill him. (Evil grin) And as you can see I went with the latter! Thank you so much for all your complimentary, encouraging reviews!! They made me want to post the next chapter right then and there just to hear what you thought of that chapter. (But I restrained myself as you could tell). Hope to hear from you about this chapter and the story as a whole. Love ya!  
  
Alex Mistress Squirrel: I had to snicker with your "what you talking about willis" I guess we grew up in the same era?! And I'm relieved that you didn't feel I dragged this story out. And I'm hoping you don't think I rushed the ending? Thank you for all your reviews, they kept me going when reality was starting to hedge into my allotted time for fanfiction. (I hate when that happens!) Love ya!  
  
Frodo16424: I was afraid I was making this too sappy so I appreciate that you liked my sap in the last chapter!! It is so great that you tell me what sentences/scenes/ conversations you like!!! I'm always trying to improve my writing style and that helps greatly to know what I am doing right. Thank you for all the time you took not only in reading my story but in reviewing it. It really meant a lot to me. Love ya!  
  
Roccovende: I'm glad you "sopped" up all the angst last chapter! Hope there was enough angst in this ending to do this story credit? And I hope the Legolas and Aragorn scenes met with your approval? I want to say a heartfelt thank you for your reviews. They were wonderful for my heart and soul. Love ya!  
  
Silvertoekee: Sad and sweet are some of my favorite combinations in things I read..as long as the sweet overwhelms the sad. Glad you liked the Aragorn and Elrond scenes and the Legolas and Gandalf scenes. They were so much fun to write!! And you can't get people to open up and talk about how much they care without good old angst so I had to pile it on!! Thanks for all your reviews! Love ya!  
  
Emiri-chan: Glad you got a chance to catch up on the latest chapters! I'm glad I almost faked you out with Aragorn's "death scene"! If only I hadn't confessed earlier that I had no intentions of killing him...now that would have truly faked you out!! Thanks so much for your awesome compliments during this story, they touched my heart! And I'll be sure to check out some of your stories. Love ya!  
  
Tailspin: Did you say "Sharpe movies"?!?!? I LOVE them!!!! And it was truly funny because I just started to read one of those books the morning before I read your review!!! And you are absolutely right, those movies have great friendship scenes!!!! Hence why I tend to watch those scenes again and again and again. I am such a sap for that!!!! As I am for all buddy movies but they are kinda hard to come by. I guess that's why I latched on to the lethal weapon movies so tightly. If you can suggest any other buddy movies, I'ld appreciate it!! Well, seeing as this is the last chapter, I wanted to say how much I appreciated your reviews, they were awesome!! As for another story...well I have one in the works but I was writing it at the same time as this one and I'm a little afraid that it's a little too similar. You know the whole, Aragorn is hurt, Legolas is worried and has to encourage Aragorn to survive, thing. Well, I'll look over it with my critical eye and see what I can come up with to make it different than this one. Thanks again for all your encouragement. Love ya!!  
  
Rosie: It's so funny that you said "friendship and love conquers all" since that's the ending thoughts to this story! (So you have been paying attention!!) Thanks for taking time to read and review my story! Love ya!  
  
Ainu Laire: Glad you think mire is poetic too! And now you can breath a sigh of relief. Aragorn survived!! Hope you liked the ending? Thanks for your reviews! Love ya!  
  
Linchi: Torture seems such a cruel word...but also so appropriate for all I have put these characters through! And it's great that I've encouraged you to reread the books. (OK now here's my confession...I've only read the FOTR and TTT. The movies hooked me and then I read the books but I'm fanatically about not learning anything about ROTK. I want to be surprised during the movie with how everything plays out. Heck, I stopped reading TTT when it started to go further than the movie!) Hope you cried and did a happy dance at this ending? Thanks for your reviews!! Love ya!  
  
Scape: For being terrible at reviews you sure know how to make an author feel GREAT! Thank you so much for your beautiful compliments! Love ya!  
  
Trustingfriendship: Yes, you've joined this story at the perfect time!! And I for one am glad you have. Hope you liked the relief and happiness in this ending? I would like to hear what you think of this chapter and this story as a whole. Love ya!  
  
Unadrieniel: I love Aragorn's stubbornness, it always gets him into terrible scrapes (grins evilly) Hope you get a chance to read the rest of the chapters and tell me what you think of them! Thanks for reviewing. Love ya!  
  
Amanda: Glad you tuned in to my story! Thanks for your review and I'ld love to hear from you again! Love ya!  
  
Thanks again for everyone's wonderful support! You might see another story from me but I can't image I can top this one.   
  
Love,  
  
Cheryl W. 


End file.
